


The Ceremony

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: "The Purge" themes, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ritual Sacrifice, Sacrifice!Tyler, Slow Burn, alternative universe, non-hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take part in the Ceremony every year, and this year shouldn't be any different. Accept it is. This year his parents brought home a boy with a foul mouth and tattoos. He is vulgar and exciting and it absolutely terrifies Jamie as much as it excites him.</p><p>It's like everyone's awkward 'first love' stories. But with human sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 11 Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> This is going to be a dark story with normalized deaths and ritual sacrifices specific to their universe, much like you'd see in the movie the Purge. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it. This story doesn't represent my values, nor does it show an accurate representation of any of the people who appear in this story. 
> 
> That being said, welcome.

11 Years Ago

…

Jaime stood in fear next to his brother, clutching tightly to his hand. Their father came over, dressed immaculately in his suit as usual, and separated them. It hadn’t been done unkindly, but with authority. Jaime murmured an apology, knowing better.

At 10 years old, he was more than old enough to participate in this historic holiday. This year would mark his third year, but Jamie’s hands still shook. His father placed a grounding hand on his shoulder, as steady as always.

Jamie didn’t need to look over at Jordie to know that he was uncomfortable too. Later tonight, one of them would sneak out to find the other, both of them unable to sleep. Because Jordie was two years older than Jamie, he would act like he was doing it for Jamie, but Jamie knew that it affected him too. He could feel the way that Jordie shivered in his sleep, the dry sweats and the noises he made in the nights after the Ceremony. 

In front of them an older man stood, his hands bound and suspended over his head. He was still sedated from earlier when he had almost broken free. Mom said they had to wait for him to wake up before celebrating. She promised that after they were finished they would sit down and eat desert together. Jamie wasn’t hungry, but he would eat it for her. 

His father crossed the room, looking lovingly at their mother. Behind him sagging limply in the room, swaying slightly as Dad brushed past it. They murmured something to each other, Jamie’s mother nodding in agreement.

Jamie glanced at Jordie, who was himself stiffly. Jamie still noticed the slight tremor in his hands.

Their dad crossed the room again, coming to stand in front of Jordie. “Jordie, this year I want you to pay close attention.”

Jordie looked up at him dutifully.

“Next year you’ll be thirteen. Next year you will be following in my footsteps and preforming the ritual in honour of our family and country.”

Jordie paled slightly, but nodded. His father didn’t seem to notice the light sweat that coated his forehead. He continued. “Your mother and I want you to say the pledge this year.”

The man stirred behind them. Their mother hummed her contentment, but their father didn’t even acknowledge his presence. He turned to Jamie. “You’ve been practicing your pledge, right Jamie?”

Jamie nodded quickly.

His father’s lips twitched into a smile. “Of course you have. You’re a good kid.”

The man bound in the middle of the room began to move, straightening himself unsteadily. He swayed a bit, then began jerking on his restraints. He started swearing again. He’d been swearing all week. Sometimes at night, Jamie thought he could hear him from the walls of the Room, but Jordie insisted that was impossible.

His mother perked up across the room, straightening a number of tools on the ornate silver table that sat just offset to the man. The walls, ceiling and floor were bare as well, the same cold silver colour as the table. The door was barely visible, its presence only truly distinguishable because of the delicate doorknob and the emergency keypad.

Under the man’s feet were two drains, disguised as one. One half was open to allow the Collection to flow through to the city’s main one. This was where the city’s pride and cleanliness was showcased. The other drain was much less official. It was for the clean up. 

On the table sat a bowl filled with hot water, a hand towel, a medallion to honour their city and country, and the ceremonial dagger to complete the ritual. Jamie always shivered looking at it. It was simple, also cast in silver, elegant and slim.

Jamie’s father crossed the room and picked up the blade. Upon seeing this, the man stopped swearing and started begging instead. A pit dropped in Jamie’s stomach as his father crossed the room to stand facing the man. Jordie stood on his right, Jamie to his left. Their mother stood across from her husband, smiling confidently at him, looking on adoringly.

Jamie reminded himself that this was necessary for their country to function. The purging of their sins to become a cleaner and better society.

Their father looked at Jordie to begin the Ceremony. Jordie swallowed. His voice was tight as he began reciting the pledge. It had only been recently that Canada had joined the United States in participating in these events. Jordie’s voice shook but he delivered the lines. Their mother looked proud. 

The smell of urine filled the room. Jamie realized that the man had pissed himself in fear. Their father stepped forwards and cut the clothes from the man’s body. A tiny trail of blood leaked out of him from where his father had presumably nicked him with the knife. It wouldn’t matter. The man was now mumbling, still crying and begging. It was barely heard over the recitation of the pledge.

When Jordie finished, they all nodded. “For the sins of our society.” Jordie said.

“For the sins of our society.” They replied.

Their father stepped forward with the blade. Jamie wanted to look away but knew he couldn’t. He kept his eyes fixed on the man’s bare shoulder.

As their father approached, the man continued begging, but it was muted. He knew it was time. Their father smiled at him, reaching up to stroke the man’s cheek. “Thank you for your sacrifice.” 

“Thank you for your sacrifice.” They all said.

“Fuck you.” The man growled, but it was weak.

Jamie’s father raised the knife and slit the man’s throat. Then he stepped back for them to watch as a family.

The blood gushed out, hitting their father as he stepped away. He didn’t even flinch, didn’t even make a move to wipe it off. The blood gushed for a while, but eventually started to stream down from his neck. The original thrashing of the man had turned much calmer, and he slumped, his restraints suspending him.

Blood coated his body, pooling out through the drain at his feet. They watched on dutifully.

They must have stood there for an hour before the stream turned into a steady drip. Jamie’s feet hurt. He felt cold and numb.

“Thank you for your sacrifice.” Their father said again.

“Thank you for your sacrifice.” They all said, ending the Ceremony.

Jamie’s mother was the first to move, bringing the bowl of water over to their father along with the hand towel. He thanked her and began to wash his hands. He didn’t touch the stain on his suit. That would have to get pressed out later.

“Shall we take care of the body now or tomorrow?” Their mother asked cheerfully.

Their father thought about it. “Let’s put it in the bag now, we’ll bring it out tomorrow.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, honey.” She kissed him lightly.

Their father took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled a body bag from the box under the table and began opening it. Their mother’s heels clicked as she walked over to help.

She turned to her sons. “You two go wash up and change for dinner tonight. Some of the neighbours are coming over to celebrate.”

The body thudded as their father released it from its restraints. It crumpled into a pile on the floor at his feet, looking misshapen and twisted. 

Jamie nodded and tried not to run from the room. Jordie followed closely behind him.

In the hallway, Jamie finally broke his composure, shaking as the first burst of tears hit him. Jordie pulled him in for a hug, just holding him. He patted his head gently, guiding him towards the bathroom.

Jordie had Jamie sit on the counter, where he wiped off some blood that he hadn’t noticed had splattered onto his face and clothes. They stripped him down to his underwear, putting the clothes in the basket to be brought to the dry cleaners. 

“It’s okay, Jamie.” Jordie said quietly, his voice shaking.

Jamie didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded. He sniffled, his tears finally stopping.

Jordie smiled and finished washing himself up before taking his brother to go change.

That night, their house was full. Everyone was over to celebrate, as they did every July 4th after the Ceremony. This year had been record breaking for their city, with the most people ever having made the Sacrifice. Tomorrow the bodies would be laid outside neatly at the end of their driveways, marking who had and hadn’t participated in the Ceremony. Those who didn’t were usually looked upon with scorn by their neighbours.

They celebrated with wine and food. Jamie even stomached a bit of his favourite dessert, if for no other reason than to make his mother smile. The neighbourhood girls teased him and flirted, but Jamie sulked, flashing them looks of annoyance that sent them into giggling fits of delight.

It felt like forever before the last guest left. Using exhaustion as his excuse, Jamie went to bed right away. He didn’t sleep, he never did. His parents and brother stayed up a bit longer. When the lights finally went out and he heard his parents wish Jordie goodnight, Jamie waited another fifteen minutes more. Then, he silently slipped out of his bed and sneaked off down the hall.

As he was making his way to Jordie’s room, his parent’s bedroom door swung open. His mother stood there, looking confused. “Where are you going, hun?”

Jamie flushed. “I um, just to the bathroom.”

His mother smiled. “Alright hun, I’ll let you go first.”

He nodded and ran off to the bathroom. He was disappointed and startled, enough so that he probably wouldn’t try again. He shivered at the thought of being alone tonight.

He scurried back to his room, devastated, murmuring one last goodnight to his mother. She smiled sweetly as he passed.

Jamie laid there, wide awake, just watching the time drag by on his clock. Minutes felt like hours and the darkness seemed to close in on him.

He yelped when a body pushed into the bed next to him, having been lost in replays of earlier. Jordie shushed him, pulling the covers up around the both of them.

“Jordie!” Jamie breathed, sliding over to curl up against his brother.

Jordie nodded. “I heard you in the hallway. Thought I’d come check on you.” He said, trying to sound casual.

Jamie didn't mention the tremor he'd heard in Jordie's voice, only nodded and curled in closer, body relaxing slightly. Even if he didn’t say it, Jamie knew Jordie felt safer now too. He could feel it in the way Jordie let out a breath, the tension in his shoulders loosening a bit.

“Is it always going to be this hard?” Jamie murmured.

Jordie paused. “I hope not.”

Jamie fidgeted. “I don’t wanna be like Mom and Dad though.”

Jordie sighed. “I don’t know. Next year Dad says I gotta do it.”

Jamie blinked. “Oh yeah.” 

They fell silent. The night stretched on for what felt like forever, the echoes of the man’s begging ringing through Jamie’s ears. He pulled himself closer to Jordie and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t sleep. It usually took weeks to get back to sleeping regularly. But tonight with Jordie with him, he felt safe enough to pretend.


	2. Chapter 2

On June 20th, two weeks before the Ceremony, Jamie found himself startled by a thumping sound coming from the Room.

He had been in the kitchen, helping his mother prepare dinner. He glanced in her direction, but she was humming away happily, slicing a pepper. “Mom?”

“Yes hun?”

“What was that?”

She stopped her slicing, putting down the knife. “What was what?”

Jamie turned away from her. “Nothing I guess. Thought I heard something coming from the Room.”

“Oh.” She picked the knife back up. “Maybe hun, your father is down there with the delivery man.”

Jamie blinked in surprise. “So soon?”

His mother scraped the contents into a large bowl. “Not soon, hun. We were late this year. Couldn’t get the stock we usually prefer, but you boys are old enough now.”

Whatever that meant. Just discussing the Ceremony made Jamie’s chest tighten. “Is Jordie coming home for it again this year?”

His mother hummed in confirmation. “Yes love, he'll be flying in the day before. Your father was making the arrangements.”

Jamie nodded, some of the anxiety lessening, but it never went away completely. Part of him wished he could be like his parents, chipper at the idea of the Ceremony with the overwhelming spirit of the city and their pride. The other part was glad that the idea still upset him to a degree.

“Jamie?” his father called.

“Yeah?” He called back.

“Can you come give me a hand, son?”

Jamie glanced at his mother.

She laughed. “Oh, go on!”

“Coming!” He yelled.

His father was in the Room. Jamie moved slowly, not eager to have to think about it tucked away in the basement again. He approached the door slowly and knocked.

His father waved him in. He was sitting in front of a sturdy metal bed with a thin mattress, a drill in his hands.

Jamie looked around curiously. He didn’t see the sacrifice anywhere. In one corner was a bed with a chair next to it, and in the other was what looked like a portable toilet. Jamie was horrified. “Dad, what is this?”

His dad sighed heavily. “We placed our order too late this year. Now we have to do a little extra work to ensure that we are prepared for the Ceremony.”

Jamie frowned. “What do you mean?”

His father waved him over. “Hold the bed still while I bolt it down, okay? What a mess this is making, but the care manual insists.”

Jaime looked at his father. “I don’t understand Dad, what’s happening?”

His father sighed again. “Our Sacrifice this year isn’t clean. We need it to be clean. So it came early, and will stay here until the Ceremony. I’m told it will be ready by then.”

Jamie blinked. “Oh.”

They bolted down the bed together. Jamie’s mom came in soon after with fresh sheets and made up the bed as best as she could. The thin mattress made the sheets look miles too big.

They worked quietly. A thump distracted Jamie as someone heavy came downstairs. His mother smiled, straightening herself to go check.

“That must be the delivery man,” said his father, stepping to the side. Jamie followed.

In walked a burly man, a form slung carelessly over his shoulder. Jamie frowned. The man walked over and slipped the body from his shoulder, dropping it onto the bed.

Jaime winced. No one seemed to notice.

The man called Jamie and his father over to watch as he tied loose restraints to the form. Jamie took one look and almost puked. He stepped back and away from the bed, retreating. “Oh, shit.”

His mother stepped into his way. “Jamie, language. What’s wrong?”

His father was less kind. “Get back over here, Jamie. I’m going to need your help in looking after this kid.”

Kid. Jamie felt sick again, but stepped back towards the bed. The man had finished tying it— _him_ —down. The kid was about his age. They had never gotten anyone relatively close to his age before, always bringing in old homeless men. The world tilted slightly.

His father slapped him on the back roughly.

The delivery man turned to them. “So it’s like any other sacrifice. Try to feed it at least two times a day. It still needs plenty of water. I’d suggest letting it hang during the day, and tying it down at night. Let it use the bathroom when transitioning. Try to get a routine going. During the first couple of days, it’s going to fight you. I’d keep it on light sedatives as needed, this one wasn’t too bad though. Don’t try to change its clothes. Let it do that when it settles in for good behavior. I’m going to leave you with a couple of these gas bombs, they’ll knock it right out if you notice anything is off.”

Jamie’s father nodded. “So we should feed it for the first couple of days?”

The guy nodded sympathetically. “That’ll be best, keep it bound the first couple of days for sure. Use the IV to help speed up the cleansing process. Like I said, this one wasn’t too bad. It might go through some withdrawals though.”

Jamie’s mom clucked her tongue. “Is this safe? I don’t want it around the children.”

Jamie sighed. “I’m twenty-one, mom.”

The delivery man smiled. “Plenty safe.”

Jamie’s dad frowned. “It’s legal, right?”

The man nodded. “Nineteen. No problems here.”

“Excellent.”

The man hooked up the IV right away. After it was just matter of thanking him and escorting him out of the house.

They all stood in the living room as the door clicked behind the man. There was a rumble of the engine, then the crunching of gravel as the car pulled out of the driveway.

“You’ve never gotten a kid before.” Jamie said as casually as possible.

His father shrugged. “You boys are old enough. We don’t need to baby you anymore. It’s old enough, that's what matters.”

“He’s younger than me.”

His mother made a sound of discontent. His father frowned at him. “ _It_ is fine. If you’re so upset, next year we’ll get someone older again. We didn’t realize it would be a problem.”

“It’s not.” Jamie said quickly.

His father arched an eyebrow at him. “So we can move past this?”

Jamie nodded, despite the knot in his stomach.

“Excellent, let’s eat.” Jamie’s father leaned over to kiss his wife. “Smells great in here.”

She blushed. “Did you lock the Room?”

“Oh course.” He said, guiding her to the dinning room with a hand on the small of her back.

Jamie watched them go before sheepishly following, trying to shake the feeling of guilt. They ate dinner in relative silence. Jamie kept his head down, trying not to think of the person downstairs. It usually wasn’t like this. They usually got someone who was old. Jamie always thought they were close to death anyways. There had never been one his age before. It was hard to swallow the food around the lump in his throat and through the nausea he felt.

After dinner, Jamie volunteered to take food down to the boy in the Room. His father looked ready to protest, but his mother beamed. She prepared him a plate to take down, happily chatting away about how proud she was of him to show maturity and pride for their family.

Jamie said nothing, feeling his father's eyes on him. Jamie hurried from the room as best as he could without arousing suspicion.

In the basement, he paused just outside of the Room. He didn’t want to feel afraid, but he did. The hand holding the plate shook. He tried to take a few breaths to steady it.

Regaining his composure, he punched in the key code. The door unlocked with a click. He pulled it open and slipped a wedge under it, keeping it that way.

On the bed, the boy was still out cold. Jamie felt relief. He walked over and sat down in the chair heavily, placing the food and cup on the floor.

Jamie looked at the boy curiously. He definitely looked younger than Jamie, especially when he was sleeping. Jamie poked him gently in the ribs. The kid was solid. Jamie frowned and reached down to pull up his shirt.

“People usually pay to touch, you know.” Came a hoarse voice.

Jamie nearly shit his pants, jumping violently and dropping the fabric. He looked up at the boy, whose expression was twisted in disgust and hatred. Jamie almost vomited.

“I—I, I’m sorry—“

“You’re sorry?” The boy said, laughing ironically, turning his face toward the wall and clenching his teeth.

Jamie swallowed. “I um, came to bring you something to eat.”

The boy didn’t answer.

Jamie scooted forwards in his chair. “Um, hey. You hungry?”

“Fuck you.” The boy whispered, venom in his voice.

Jamie blinked, startled. No one had ever spoken to him like this before. He stood. “Fine. I’ll leave it on the floor. I’ll be watching TV, you can call me when you want to eat.”

He turned to leave in a huff. He didn’t even make it to the door before he heard a little voice mumble. He turned. “What?”

The boy was still looking at the wall. He mumbled again.

Jamie walked back over and sat down.

The boy sighed and looked at him. “No way you could untie my hands?”

Jamie shook his head. The boy sighed in exasperation and flopped his head back against the pillows of the bed. His restraints allowed for a little movement, but not enough. Jamie piled the fork with food and brought it over to the boy.

On the first try he spilled about half of it on the mattress. The boy gave him a look but said nothing. The second try went better. Jamie brought the plate closer and scooped up less food.

They stayed silent. Jaime remembered the extra pillow under the bed and brought it out to prop up the boy’s head more so that it was easier to feed him.

“My name is Tyler.” The boy said.

Jamie didn’t say anything.

“I’m nineteen.”

“I know.” Jamie said, offering him more food.

Tyler accepted it. “I’m from Ontario.” He said through the mouthful.

“Please stop talking.” Jamie whispered.

“I came here to get away from my parents.”

“Stop.” Jamie’s voice cracked.

Tyler looked at him for a long time. “You know what they are going to do to me, right?”

Jamie said nothing.

“What you’re going to do to me?” Tyler pressed. A hysterical laugh slipped out.

“God, just stop.”

Tyler did. At least for a moment. “Can I have more water?”

Jamie helped him drink. This had been a mistake. He thought that if he came down here, he’d be disgusted by the boy. Now he was more disgusted with himself.

Tyler thanked him. “You think I could get a TV in here?”

Jamie was speechless.

Tyler sighed. “I guess not. I get to stare at the ceiling for the rest of my life.” Another hysterical laugh slipped out.

“I’m sorry.” Jamie whispered.

Tyler’s head whipped around. “You’re sorry? _You're_ sorry?” He laughed again. The laughter was getting louder.

Jamie stood and gathered the plate and cup. He pulled the pillow back and chucked it under the bed. He was just about to close the door to the Room when Tyler called out to him. “Do you think I can have that pillow back?”

Jamie peaked in the room. Tyler was laying there, looking over at him. Jamie thought it over. He saw no reason not too. He put everything he was carrying down and went back into the Room. He pulled the pillow out again and tucked it under Tyler’s head.

Jamie flinched as Tyler whipped his face to the side, teeth flashing. Jamie felt them graze his arm just barely. Jamie gasped. “You’re crazy!” He yelped.

The look Tyler was giving him was murderous. “ _You're_ fucking crazy, you psychopath. All of you. Do you feel anything in there? Are you alive?”

Jamie blanched.

Tyler pulled against his restraints. “I’m nineteen. I have a family. I miss my dogs. I love dogs. I want to see them again. I had friends, I used to play hockey.” Jamie started backing out of the room, pale and cold. “I’m a person!” Tyler yelled. “My name is Tyler!”

Jamie shut the door. He took a moment to compose himself. Tyler was still yelling, but Jamie couldn’t make it out through the thick metal of the door. He shivered and picked up all of his things.

He exited the basement, bringing everything up to the kitchen. “How did it go, love?” His mother asked sweetly.

Jamie bit his lip. “Okay.”

His father entered the room. “How does it look?”

Jamie couldn’t look him in the eye. “He’s fine, settling in surprisingly well.”

His father nodded.

Jamie scurried out of the kitchen and up to his room, where he stayed for the rest of the night, paralyzed. At one point, his Mom came in to check up on him. Jamie must have said something back, because his mother had left and now no one was bothering him. He kept thinking of Tyler in the Room. He bit his lip and played with the raised skin when Tyler’s teeth had dragged across his arm.

He didn’t know why he had lied to his parents about Tyler. Tyler had not settled in, but part of him felt responsible for the boy. Jamie felt sick to his stomach.

Jamie thought back to the days when he and Jordie used to share a bed on nights like this, taking comfort in each other when they couldn't sleep. Jordie had grown past that. They no longer snuck into each other's rooms, no longer had those long, deep conversations about how sick the Ceremony made them feel. Jamie felt alone. The Ceremony was always bad, but this year had become infinitely worst.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day his parents went to work, leaving Jamie alone in his big house. Well, Tyler was there, but Jamie was trying not to think about him too much. Last night he hadn’t slept at all. The haunting impression that Tyler had left stayed with him.

This morning his father had gone in to transition him. Jamie had stayed in his room so he didn’t have to answer any questions or do it himself.

With school out on summer break, Jamie had nothing to do. He had lived on campus, and most of his friends were from elsewhere. He had considered getting a job, but his parents insisted that wasn’t necessary. He had also considered joining a summer hockey league, but now the thought left him feeling sick.

He put down the breakfast he had been trying to get through. He looked towards the door that would take him down to the basement.

No, that was a bad idea. But something kept drawing him to it. He sighed and grabbed a couple of granola bars out of the cupboard. The basement door felt cold in his hands. He pulled it open with a creak, slipping through it quickly before closing it tightly behind him. He paused again outside of the Room’s door. Outside, above the keypad, was a small screen. He turned it on.

Tyler was standing in the middle of the room, his arms bound above him. Jamie felt sick again. Maybe this was the wrong thing to do. He should just step away from all of this, try his best to stay out of the house. Do the Ceremony and move on with his life.

He wasn’t sure if he could though.

He punched in the key code and pulled the door open.

Tyler looked up as he stepped in. Just looked at him. That probably made Jamie more uncomfortable than if Tyler had been angry.

They stared at each other.

“How’s it hanging?” Tyler said causally.

Jamie paled.

Tyler sighed. “It was a joke, kid. Get in here.”

Jamie didn’t move. “I’m not a kid, you’re a kid.”

“Am I?” Tyler mumbled, looking away. 

Jamie felt sick. He took a step back and considered retreating.

Tyler flinched. “No, don’t. I’m fucking bored in here.”  
  
Jamie paused and held up the granola bars awkwardly. “Um, want one?”

Tyler laughed. “Yeah, get over here.”

Jamie didn’t move.

Tyler sighed. “I’m not going to try to bite you again.”

“Oh.”

Tyler blinked. “Are you slow?”

Jamie blushed furiously and stepped into the Room. Jamie showed them to Tyler.

“The chocolate one. I haven’t had chocolate in a while.”

Jamie nodded and unwrapped it, offering it hesitantly to Tyler. Tyler snapped his teeth teasingly at Jamie, who yanked his hand back. That sent Tyler into a fit of laughter. “You’re so skittish.”

“You tried to bite me yesterday!”

“Did I get you?”

“Well, no.”

“Can I see?”

Jamie held out his arm hesitantly to Tyler. Tyler inspected it. Then he leaned down to place a kiss on the raised skin. Jamie jerked his arm back before Tyler had the chance, cradling it like it was injured. Tyler laughed again.

“Do you want the granola bar or not?”

Tyler nodded, still smiling. He took a bite. “Your Dad came down today.”

Jamie nodded.

“Does he have a thing for little boys?”

Jamie frowned. “You’re vulgar.”

Tyler shrugged and accepted another bite. “He doesn’t like me half as much as you do.”

“I don’t like you.”

Tyler arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, just took another bite.

They were silent for a while. Tyler ended up eating the other granola bar too. “Am I ever going to be allowed to get out of these things?” Tyler asked, yanking on the cuffs.

Jamie nodded. “It’s suggested we keep you in them for three days if you’re good.”

“If I’m good.” Tyler repeated flatly. “Am I a dog?”

“Dad keeps calling you ‘it’.”

Tyler was thoughtful. “Can you bring me a dog?”

Jamie frowned, “What?”

Tyler looked hopeful. “Yeah, do you have a dog? Can you bring a dog down here?”

“I don’t have a dog.”

Tyler pouted, but quickly perked up again. “You could borrow one!”

“I’m not borrowing a dog.” Jamie mumbled.

Tyler looked devastated. “Can you bring me a laptop so we can look at pictures of dogs together?”

“Can you stop with the dogs?”

“I like dogs.”

“Yeah, I got it.”

Tyler hummed. “What do you want to do now?”

Jamie blinked. “Nothing, I want to go back upstairs.”

Tyler whined. “No. I don’t do anything here, I’m so bored.”

“It’s been one day. Not even.”

“But it’s like this for the rest of my life.” Tyler whined.

Jamie flinched.

Tyler said nothing.

“I’m sorry.” Jamie mumbled.

Tyler looked at his feet. “Thanks for the snack.”

Jamie swallowed and nodded. “Maybe I’ll come back later?”

Tyler shrugged. “That’d be nice, you’re dad’s even worse at feeding people than you are.”

Jamie smiled at that.

_________________________________________

Jamie did come back after dinner, and he snuck his laptop down with him.

Tyler looked like he was going to cry when he saw it. “Is that what I think it is?”

Jamie nodded and closed the door behind him cautiously. “Do you want to eat first, or do you want to—? ”

“Oh God, eat after.” 

Jamie smiled. “Okay. But I’m supposed to move you to the bed first.”

Tyler moaned. “Why am I both excited and dreading this?”

Jamie offered him a sad smile. He balanced his laptop and the food on the chair next to the bed. He paused in front of Tyler. “How does my Dad move you?”

Tyler winced. “Forcefully.”

Jamie cringed. “I don’t want to do that.”

Tyler bit his lip. “Can I convince you to just undo me and I’ll go to the bathroom, then climb onto the bed?”

Jamie wanted to trust him. “I’m going to leave your arms tied till you get on the bed.”

Tyler sighed. “Good enough, I guess.”

Jamie undid Tyler's feet first, flinching at the first sign that he was going to get kicked. Tyler rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you. You’re the only one being remotely human around me.”

That wasn’t reassuring to Jamie at all. “You did try to bite me yesterday.”

“You are going to kill me in a week or two.”

Jamie cringed.

“What?” Tyler snapped, “It’s true.”

“Yeah.” Jamie murmured.

“I want to punch you.”

“This is not the time to be telling me this.” Jamie said, reaching up to unhook Tyler’s hands from the suspended piece.

Tyler snorted. Once Tyler was free, they looked at each other. Tyler looked slowly towards the door, then back at Jamie. He took a slow step back. Then another. Jamie tensed, not sure what to expect. What a fucking mess this was turning out to be. Tyler stared at him, then turned and walked over to the toilet.

Jamie felt some of the tension leave his body. Tyler pissed and walked over to the bed, sitting cross legged on it. When Jamie mentioned tying him back up, Tyler pouted. Jamie frowned. “I have to tie your legs to be able to untie your hands so you can eat, in case my Dad comes in and flips out.”

“Okay” Tyler said, looking a bit sad.

Jamie kept expecting to get kicked or something. If Jamie had been in Tyler's position, he would have kicked someone. But Tyler complied, allowing his legs to be tied up. He was even more excited to have his hands unbound. After Jamie was done, he handed the plate to Tyler, who smiled. “Can we look at the dogs now?” he asked.

Jamie rolled his eyes but opened his laptop. “What do you want to look at?”

“Labs.”

“Okie dokie.”

“Lame.”

“I could leave.”

“No, I’m sorry, stay.”

They looked at pictures of labs for what felt like forever. Jamie liked seeing Tyler smile, but couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt. Tyler managed to talk Jamie into handing over his laptop and showed him some videos of dogs, which turned into other videos.

A thudding was heard on the door, startling them both. Jamie looked at Tyler, who had paled significantly. "You're dad?" he whispered.

Jamie jumped and shut the laptop, thrusting it under the bed. He reached over and hastily tied Tyler’s hand, who was one handily working on restraining the other already.

They had just worked the last one shut when the door swung open and Jamie’s father walked in, looking confused. “Jamie?”

Jamie's mouth was dry and he couldn't seem to steady his breathing. “Yeah?”

His dad frowned. “What are you still doing here? I thought you'd gone upstairs already.”

Tyler swallowed hard. Jamie shrugged. “Tyler used to play hockey. We were talking about our junior years.”

The frown on his father’s face deepened. “Tyler?”

Jamie nodded and gestured to Tyler. Tyler was looking anywhere but at the two of then. Jamie’s dad was turning an odd shade of red. “I think it’s time you left, Jamie.”

Jamie frowned, but stood. He tried shooting Tyler a confused look, but Tyler had gone back to staring at the wall.

The door shut behind them with a thud. Jamie thought of his laptop under the bed. He’d have to get it tomorrow.

His father wheeled on him. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Jamie winced. “We were just talking.”

His father shook his head, furious. “Never get close, Jamie. It will serve one purpose, and that is to cleanse our family.”

Jamie wanted to talk back, to tell him of all the things he thinks after each Ceremony. How much he hates it, how he doesn’t want to be a part of it. He didn’t say any of this. He knew that wouldn’t help. Instead he nodded.

His father sighed. “I know you’re lonely, bud. Jordie will be in town in just over a week.”

Jamie tried to smile.

“How about we all head off to bed then?”

Jamie allowed his father to guide him up to his room, but he couldn’t sleep. This was becoming a sick theme in his life, guilty days, sleepless nights.

He couldn’t even use his laptop to distract himself. He sighed and rolled over. Then he rolled right out of bed and slipped off down the stairs and into the basement.

Every footstep sounded like thunder to his ears but he pressed on. His parents were heavy sleepers and it wouldn't be the first time he'd slipped downstairs at night for a snack or something.

The Room door opened with a click, and he slipped inside quietly, closing it behind him. It was dark. Something wasn't right though.

Someone was whimpering.

“Tyler?”

The sound of a gasp, followed by a sob. “Help me.” Came the choked reply.

Jamie flicked the lights on and ran over. Tears were streaming down Tyler’s face and he was squirming. One of his hands was turning an alarming shade of blue.

Jamie gasped and loosened the strap. Tyler pulled his hand loose, bringing it to his chest as he squirmed in pain.

Jamie felt sick looking at the scene in front of him. “I--I don’t know what to do. Can a hand go into shock?”

“I don’t fucking know.” Tyler sobbed.

Jamie reached down, taking Tyler's hand in his and began rubbing it gently, trying to return the circulation to its fingertips. He sat down on the chair with Tyler’s hand in his lap, massaging and rubbing his hand and arm. He had no clue what he was doing, just trying to get the colour back to normal in Tyler's hand.

Tyler’s sobbing turned quiet, but tears still flowed down his face. He was looking away from Jamie.

“How does it feel?” Jamie murmured.

“Hurts.” Tyler moaned quietly.

“Can you move it?”

Tyler sobbed.

“Try for me Tyler.” Jamie said.

“I don’t wanna.”

Jamie stretched out Tyler's fingers one by one. Tyler sniffled and looked over as Jamie did so. “I can feel that.” He murmured.

Jamie nodded. Tyler wiggled a finger by himself and laughed in relief. Jamie kept rubbing it. “Do you want me to stop?” Tyler shook his head, eyes slipping closed. They stayed like that for a while. Jamie felt the muscles in Tyler’s hand ripple, and then come to life.

Tyler pulled his hand back and punched Jamie in the arm. Jamie was too stunned to do anything. Tyler took another swing. Jamie let out an “ouf” as the fist connected with his ribs. He tried to grab Tyler’s hand but missed.

“Tyler, what the fuck?”

“This was your fault!” Tyler yelled, punctuating each word with a hit. Jamie winced and stood, stepping away from the bed. Tyler looked poisonously at him. Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He looked at Jamie with tired eyes, then opened his mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed around the Room.

Jamie flinched and covered his ears. His first thoughts were to his parents, upstairs in their room, but the Room was made to keep things like this out of the house. Completely sound proof. He looked at Tyler, who seemed really done this time. He was breathing heavily, eyes drooping. Jamie couldn't image how tired he most be after fighting to free his hand then trying to take on Jamie.

There was a couple moments of silence.

Tyler cleared his throat. “You can come back and sit down again if you want.” he said, looking back towards the wall.

“I’m good. I think I should go.”

Tyler nodded and raised his hand back up to be cuffed.

Jamie hesitated but did up the cuff, much more loosely this time. He hesitated. “It was my fault, wasn’t it?”

Tyler didn’t look at him, but nodded.

Jamie bit his lip. “I did up your cuff too tight.”

No answer.

“You almost lost your hand because of me.”

“Goodnight, Jamie.” Tyler's voice sounded dead.

Jamie slipped under the bed and retrieved the laptop. He looked back at Tyler one last time, his eyes closed, head tilted towards the wall. Jamie slipped from the room, barely holding back the panic he felt as every good thing he tried to do was thrown back in his face.

Back in his room, the red welts were already starting to show. They would be easy to hide, most of them on his chest, ribs and stomach. Besides, he deserved worse. He deserved way worse.

He didn’t sleep again that night. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be sleeping again for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Yeah, I don't actually know what to do when something loses blood as badly as Tyler's hand did. I tried doing research, but only found the most horrific pictures you've ever seen. Please call an ambulance and seek out their opinion before proceeding in a case like this. Most importantly, don't get yourself into a situation like this. Be smart!


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie didn’t have the courage to go see Tyler again. The next morning, his dad gave him shit for forgetting to put the IV in, calling Tyler unclean, telling Jamie that it could ruin everything. It was too late now, the IV treatment was ruined. Jamie said nothing, just let himself be yelled at.

The bruises on his torso weren’t as bad as he’d initially thought they’d be, already yellowing. Jamie cringed every time he saw them, thinking of Tyler's hand and the bluish color it had turned.

It was on Friday afternoon, two days later, that Jamie finally mustered up the courage to go down. He brought a bunch of different snacks and his laptop again. He tried not to think about what his father would have said if he caught them together without a good reason.

He pushed back the heavy door to the Room, and was surprised by what he saw.

Tyler was laying on the bed, arms crossed behind his head, feet unrestrained. Jamie arched an eyebrow at him.

Tyler barely spared him a glance. “So you’re back. Got bored of your freedom?”

Jamie ignored him and closed the door, sitting on the chair next to the bed. A thick black metal band was wrapped tightly around Tyler’s ankle. Tyler saw him looking at it. “Like that? Your dad said it would shock me into unconsciousness if I tried leaving the house.”

Jamie nodded. “The cuff”

“Oh good, what a creative name. Did you think of that one by yourself?”

“My five year old cousin did.”

“Oh wonderful. I’m glad he participates in our country's great patriotic events.”

“Hmm.” Jamie unloaded his armful of snacks onto the bed, pulling more out of his pockets.

Tyler perked up. “These all for me?”

Jamie nodded. “You can keep them under your bed when I’m gone.”

Tyler smiled, “Awesome.” He ripped into a small bag of chips and began shoveling them in. “You guys don’t feed me enough.”

Jamie winced. “Harder for you to run away if you’re starving.”

Tyler laughed. “Try to talk them into over feeding me. Harder to run away if I’m fat.”

Jamie looked over at him. “You still pack a hell of a punch.”

Tyler smiled. “I used to love picking fights with people in hockey. Most of the time the referees would separate us first, but I love to just… piss them off.” He paused. “I’m sorry. You were being nice the other day. I was just freaking out about my hand.”

Jamie shrugged. “I kind of figured. It was my fault, I panicked when I heard my Dad and I tied it way too tight.”

Tyler smiled. “Can we watch a movie today?”

Jamie thought about it. His parents wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours. “Um, do you want to come upstairs to do that? We could watch it on the TV there.”

Tyler straightened up. “Really?”

“Yeah, my parents get home after 5pm, so as long as you are back in here before that, I think it’s okay.”

Tyler bolted up. “Yes. Oh my god, yes. Let’s get out of here.”

They left the door open, and Tyler tucked all of the snacks under his bed.

Jamie showed him around the house. He wasn’t sure how smart an idea that was, but Tyler loved it. He poked around, ribbed Jamie about his chubby baby pictures, asked about Jordie. It was unnerving and uncomfortable, but it was too late to abandon ship now. Maybe part of Jamie was hoping that showing Tyler the house would help him somehow.

Finally they settled on Jamie’s bedroom upstairs. When Tyler walked in, he seemed disappointed. That made Jamie a little disappointed himself, but the walls were mostly bare, the room emasculate, his desk organized and clean, dull. Jamie set his laptop down. Tyler hopped onto the bed, stretching out. Jamie’s chest hurt, seeing him there. He’d never had any real friends to do things like this with at home. Tyler wasn’t even his friend. He was just the kid that was living in Jamie’s basement, counting down the days until the Ceremony.

Jamie paled and sat down.

Tyler didn’t seem to notice. He sat up. “Do you think I could shower?”

Jamie felt tired. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, my parents would figure out that you were up here.”

Tyler thought about it. “I could like, not use the soap and stuff? I don’t know, I’m just dirty. I’ve worn this shirt for like a week.”

Jamie thought about it. “I guess so.”

Tyler beamed.

Jamie led Tyler to the bathroom and showed him where everything was. “I can throw your clothing through the wash too if you want.”

“No soap?”

“I don’t know, I’ll put a bit.”

“What will I wear when I get out?”

“I can lend you a shirt or something.”

“It won’t fit!”

“Hey!”

“What? You’re bigger than me!”

They stared at each other. Jamie pouted. “Fine, you have a shower, and then climb back into your shitty, smelly clothing.”

Tyler sighed heavily “Fine.”

Tyler stripped down to his underwear. Jamie frowned. “I can wash those too.”

Tyler arched an eyebrow at him. Jamie blushed furiously, “Wrap a towel around yourself first, calm down.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and complied. Jamie looked anywhere but at Tyler. Tyler wrapped one of the thick towels around himself and pulled off his underwear, wrapping everything up in his t-shirt before handing it over to Jamie.

Jamie reached for the door. “You good?”

Tyler nodded. “I’ll try not to take too long.”

Jamie shrugged and opened the door. Suddenly, there was clicking and the creaking of a door opening downstairs. Jamie’s eyes widened and Tyler’s head snapped up. Jamie pulled the door shut and locked it, backing up to stand next to Tyler.

“Jamie?” Someone called downstairs. His mother.

Tyler and Jamie looked at each other, eyes huge. Tyler made a motion with his head. Jamie mouthed “Shh” at him, to which Tyler replied with a whispered “duh”.

“Son?” Jamie’s father yelled.

“Yeah Dad?” Jamie yelled back. Next to him, Tyler winced.

“Where are you?” Called his mother.

“Bathroom!” Jamie yelled.

There was heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, stopping in front of the bathroom. Tyler started shaking. Jamie put his hand on Tyler’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Tyler leaned into it.

“Sweetheart?” It was his mother.

“Mom, I’m in the bathroom.” Jamie said, trying to sound exasperated. Tyler was still shaking. When Jamie looked over at him, he was surprised to see that it wasn’t with fear, but with laughter. Jamie shot him a look of disbelief.

“We are going out, love. We won’t be home until much later.” His mother said.

“What time is late?”

Another pair of footsteps was heard coming up the stairs. His father. “Jesus, Jamie. Late. Later. Probably 12. That good enough for you?”

Jamie rolled his eyes. Tyler was smiling. “Yeah, Dad. Can I have some privacy? I’m in the bathroom. I’m about to shower.”

“Fine. Don’t forget to bring food downstairs later. It still needs to be fed.”

“It?” Tyler mouthed.

“Told you.” Jamie mouthed back.

“Rude.” Tyler huffed.

“Actually, maybe I should just do that now.” Jamie’s mother murmured.

Tyler’s eyes widened. “No!” Jamie replied.

“What?”

Jamie flinched at his father’s tone. “No, um. It’s fine. I told him—um, it—that if, oh, it was good I would bring it a change of clothes later.”

Tyler shot him a look.

Jamie tried looking remorseful. “I’m sorry,” he mouthed.

“That’s a lovely idea, sweetheart.”

“K, can I shower now?” Jamie whined.

“Of course. We’ll leave you money for dinner. What are you ordering?”

Jamie looked at Tyler, who smiled. “Chinese?” He mouthed hopefully.

“I think I want Chinese tonight, mom.”

“Okay love, have a great time.”

“You too.”

The footsteps started retreating. “I think we caught him in the middle of some alone time, love.” His mother said loudly to his father.

His father grunted. “Kids don’t jerk off in the shower these day, hun.”

“Hmm.”

Jamie could have died from embarrassment. Tyler looked ready to die of laughter. Jamie turned on the shower and went over to the bathroom door, pressing his ear to it. Tyler looked at him, confused. To Jamie’s embarrassment, Tyler took that as a sign to get in, instead of as cover for Jamie’s story.

Jamie stood with his ear to the door, trying to listen for the sound of his parents’ leaving over the sound of Tyler washing himself down.

After what seemed like forever, the front door opened and shut. Jamie sighed and mumbled something to Tyler before slipping out.

Downstairs he locked all of the doors, then threw Tyler’s clothing in the washer on express wash. Next he ordered dinner. He didn’t know what Tyler liked, so he ordered a little bit of everything. After, he went upstairs to get Tyler something to wear. He found a t-shirt he thought would fit Tyler and a pair of clean briefs and sweatpants.

He knocked on the bathroom door. The shower shut off and there were clunking sounds. After a couple of moments, the door swung open. Jamie sucked in a breath.

Tyler was standing there, wrapped in a towel, hair dripping, tattoos prominent against his pale skin but absolutely glowing with happiness. Jamie’s chest tightened. He blushed and thrust the pile of clothing at Tyler, mumbling something about clothes in the washing machine and retreated quickly to his room.

Tyler laughed and closed the door again. Jamie went downstairs to wait for the food and set up the TV area with everything they would need. Tyler came down a couple moments later. Jamie blanched. Tyler was wearing the shirt—which was way too big on him—and the pair of briefs, his hair was carelessly towel dried and messy. Tyler smiled.

“What happened to the pants I gave you?”

“They didn’t fit. They're on your bed.”

“Huh.” Jamie said, looking away.

Tyler jumped on the couch next to Jamie and mock-curled up against him. Jamie jumped at the contact. Tyler said nothing, but moved over a bit, putting space between them.

“So what are we watching tonight, hun?” Tyler teased, making his voice sound a bit like Jamie’s mother.

Jamie laughed, breaking the tension. “What ever you want.”

“Marley and Me?”

“Absolutely not.”

They ended up watching some horrific action-romance. It was the worst thing Jamie had ever seen, but Tyler was laughing hysterically the whole time. The food arrived about 5 minutes after Jamie flipped the laundry, and Tyler’s eyes got huge when he saw all of the containers of Chinese food laid out before them.

After a while Tyler stretched out across the couch, laying his head close to Jamie's thigh. During a sex scene, Jamie started to squirm. Of course Tyler noticed and started ribbing him for it. “What are you, five years old? Never seen that before?”

Jamie was indignant. “Of course I’ve seen it before.”

“Oh, that’s cute.” Tyler mocked him.

Jamie rolled his eyes. Silence settled between them. Jamie looked down at Tyler, “What you said, the first time we met—“

“People usually pay to touch?”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause. “No, I’m not a prostitute. But I have had my share of fun.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“That’s it? You’re not going to say anything else?” Tyler straightened up, sitting cross legged. His knee bumped against Jamie’s. “I’m not a prostitute, and I don’t do drugs.”

“What about the IV?”

“I think whoever brought me here thought I was a heroin-addict or something. In his defense, I was pretty thin when he first picked me up.”

Jamie was quiet. Tyler sighed. “Just say it.”

Jamie bit his lip. “Why don’t you just break a lamp over my head and get out of here?”

Tyler was quiet. “I’ve thought about it.”

“So why don’t you?” Jamie pressed.

Tyler bit his lip and turned back towards the TV. “Well, right now this cuff thing would kill me.”

“Point taken.”

Tyler was quiet again while they watched. He scooted closer to Jamie. Jamie didn’t say anything.

After the movie, Jamie walked him back downstairs. He retrieved Tyler’s clothes out of the dryer and handed them over. Tyler smiled, then looked around the room. “Are there cameras in here?”

Jamie coughed uncomfortably. “Um, yeah.”

Tyler sighed. “So changing is going to be uncomfortable. And oh shit. Dammit.”

Jamie frowned. “What?”

Tyler smiled meanly. “I can’t have my ‘alone time’.” He mocked.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Jamie smiled. “Goodnight Tyler.”

“Goodnight Jamie.”

Jamie shut the door tightly. He went upstairs and cleaned up, putting everything away and eliminating the evidence of their activities that night. After he went up to his room and climbed into bed.

That night, he slept better than he had all week.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie woke up early the next morning so that he could bring food to Tyler. His mother, who had been awake, was surprised to see her son up this early. He kissed her on the cheek and helped her make pancakes.

She was pleased, asking him about what he had been doing all week.

Jamie made up a story about seeing old friends.

“No new girl in your life?”

Jamie blushed. “No mom.”

His mom swatted at him. “Don’t you lie to me.”

Jamie laughed and looked over at her, “No girls mom, I promise.”

His mother just eyed him, smiling knowingly.

Jamie took a huge pile of pancakes down to Tyler, bringing two sets of cutlery. He’d put everything on the pancakes. Tyler’s smile had never been wider when he saw the food.

They ate together, Tyler wolfing down most of them. Jamie let him, he could get more anytime.

After, Tyler sat back happily and rubbed his arms, shivering lightly. Jamie frowned. “Do you want me to bring you down a sweater?”

Tyler hesitated. “Would your Dad get mad?”

Jamie shrugged. “I don’t think it’ll matter.”

Tyler smiled. “Then yeah, that’d be awesome.” His tattoos rippled as he rubbed his arms. Jamie leaned forwards to get a better look at them. Tyler laid back on the bed and stretched out his arm, laying it across Jamie’s lap.

Jamie poked at one. Tyler laughed, “I got that one after I left home.”

“When was that?”

Tyler shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “When I was seventeen.”

Jamie’s head snapped up. “Seventeen?”

Tyler nodded, swallowing. “Yeah, my dad and I didn’t get along. I had to leave.”

Jamie thought of his relationship with his father. It was strained sometimes, definitely tough love, but it was manageable. “I’m sorry.”

Tyler looked away. “Don’t be.”

Jamie looked at Tyler's arm again. He spotted another one that looked like it would have a happier tale. “What about this one?”

Tyler looked over and immediately started laughing.

After that, they launched into stories about Tyler’s tattoos. Jamie traced them lightly with his fingertips. Tyler didn’t seem to mind, watching quietly as Jamie did. Neither of them noticed that silence had enveloped the space.

Jamie looked up at Tyler, who was watching him intently. “What?” Jamie asked, mouth going a little dry.

Tyler just watched him. He shook his head, “Nothing.” He said quietly, pulling his arm back. Jamie shifted uncomfortably. Tyler glanced at the door. “You should probably go before someone realizes how long you’ve been gone.”

Jamie nodded and stood. “I’ll bring you down that sweater.”

Tyler pressed his lips into a thin line. “It can wait.”

Jamie’s shoulders dropped. “Okay.”

Upstairs, his father had woken up and was looking for him, talking quietly to Jamie’s mother. Jamie paused just around the corner.

“He’s downstairs again?”

“Yes love, isn’t it great that he’s finally taking ownership of the Ceremony?”

His father snorted. “I don’t think that at all. I think he’s gotten too attached. It was a damn mistake getting someone so young this year. It’s gotten to him.”

His mother said nothing.

Jamie’s father pressed on. “I think he needs to get past this. He needs to be the one to make the sacrifice this year.”

Jamie’s mother paused. “If he’s gotten close, do you really think that this is a good idea?”

“What would you do, then?” his father snapped.

Someone let out a huff, probably his mother. “I don’t know. Not that. Jamie is delicate.”

His father snorted. “That’s putting it lightly.

Jamie’s mother sighed. “Whatever you think is right, love.”

They started talking about something else. Jamie swallowed hard and stood there, taking it all in. He felt faint, the room tilting slightly. He swallowed and began walking towards the kitchen, his footsteps turning heavier so they'd hear him coming.

His parents’ voices quieted a bit. When he came into view, his mother greeted him cheerfully. His father just grunted. “You just get back from feeding it?”

Jamie nodded, feeling numb.

His mother looked worried. “You okay love?”

Jamie shrugged. “Yeah mom. I’m fine.”

His mother didn’t seem convinced. He put the dishes in the sink, feeling his father’s eyes on him. His mother just shrugged and went back to her preparations. She sighed heavily. “I can’t find my good knife.” She mumbled.

Jamie’s father grunted. “Check the sink?”

“It’s not there.”

“Fine, we’ll talk to the cleaning lady. She’s useless.”

Jamie went up to his room and rifled around for a sweater he could bring to Tyler. He thought of the shirt he had lent Tyler yesterday and smiled. Then he thought of Tyler standing there in his underwear and blushed furiously, quickly ducking his head to continue digging around. He finally found one that might do the trick and set it aside.

But the opportunity to go back downstairs and see Tyler didn’t present itself until much later.

Jamie’s parents were working at keeping him busy, noticing his sulking mood. His mother even dragged him out of the house to go to the store with her. After that, his father dragged him into the garage to do work on one of their cars.

Jamie huffed in annoyance, but went along with it. He ate dinner with his family, his mother still complaining about stuff going missing. Jamie rolled his eyes, knowing how prone to losing things she was.

He didn’t even get to see Tyler that night. His mother brought down Tyler’s dinner, leaving Jamie to mope around upstairs, looking for something to do. He didn’t sleep well that night.

In the morning, he felt surprisingly energized. He was awake and ready for anything. He had absolutely no clue where this energy was coming from, but he was filled with it. Jamie left his room early again, bringing the sweater with him.

Downstairs, he prepared Tyler a bunch of different things, including some of the reheated Chinese food. While filling the plate, he paused, looking over at the knife block with it’s distinctly missing application.

Jamie blinked, looking at it thoughtfully.

He brought the food down to Tyler, who smiled when he entered. Jamie tried to smile back. He handed the food and clothes over to Tyler, who set the plate down and slipped the sweater over his head.

He smiled at Jamie, who was barely able to return it. Tyler’s smile faltered, and he dug into his food. They barely spoke.

Finally, Tyler looked over at him. “What’s up?” he asked, eyes looking him over searchingly.

Jamie shook his head. Tyler set his finished plate down on the floor. He looked at Jamie patiently. Jamie had been right. The sweater was too big on Tyler.

Jamie sighed and looked down at his hands. “Mom said that one of her knives went missing.”

Tyler straightened up, pausing. “That’s a shame, I hope she finds it.” he said slowly.

Jamie looked up at him. “Tyler.”

Tyler's face hardened. “ _What?_ ” he growled. “Don’t ask me that question, Jamie. Just don’t.”

Jamie swallowed. “What would you do with it, Tyler? Would you stab me? My mom?”

“No.” Tyler looked away. “Maybe your dad though.” He mumbled.

Jamie gapped at him. “My Dad?” he sputtered.

Tyler shot him a venomous look. “You forget that it’s you guys who are trying to kill me. _You_ , Jamie.”

Jamie swallowed. “That’s my family.”

“It’s my _life_.” Tyler yelled back.

“I need it back, Tyler.” Jamie’s throat was dry.

“Try and take it.” Tyler growled. Jamie was taken aback. He shouldn’t have been, he’d been so blind. He had allowed himself to forget that Tyler wasn’t here for fun sleepovers and to hang out. He wasn’t a friend spending a couple of nights, Tyler was here for the Ceremony.

Jamie shifted in his seat. Tyler took it as a threat and whipped the knife out from under his pillow. Before Jamie could react, Tyler was straddling his lap with the blade pressed to his throat, his eyes blazing.

“I wasn’t going to move, Tyler.” Jamie whispered. That had been a mistake. When he started talking, the blade dug in. Jamie felt a light sting and the tickle of blood leaking down his neck. Tyler readjusted his grip on the knife so it wasn’t digging into Jamie’s neck anymore.

“Like hell.” Tyler growled. He shifted in Jamie’s lap. Jamie didn’t dare move, his heart pounding in his chest. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Jamie complied, slowly clasping his wrist behind his back.

Tyler nodded.

“What’s next, Ty?” Jamie asked quietly.

Tyler swallowed. “Shut up and let me think. You ruined everything, Jamie.”

Jamie just looked at him. “Are you going to kill me?”

Tyler snorted. “I’m not a monster.”

“You would have killed my Dad.”

“You’re going to kill me—you know what, stop. Stop talking.”

“They want me to do it, Tyler.” Jamie’s voice cracked. Tyler shook. Jamie kept going, “I don’t want to do it.”

“I want to kill you," anger cut through Tyler's voice, "I have to kill you now, you know.” Tyler said, his voice hard.

Jamie shook. “Or you can use me as a hostage.”

“Shut up, I have to think.”

“You can’t kill us all.”

“If I use you as a hostage, you know I won’t make it out of the city.”

“So you’ll murder us all?”

Tyler groaned, readjusting his grip on the knife.

He jerked himself off Jaime and threw the knife into the far corner. He curled into a ball on his bed.

Jamie ached. He stood up, legs shaky, and collected the plate. Then he walked over and picked up the knife from the corner.

Tyler ripped off the sweater and threw it across the room. He shot Jamie a venomous look and spat in his direction. “Don’t come back until you’re gunna kill me for real.”

Jamie felt numb. He made it upstairs on autopilot, the house still empty, everyone sleeping. He put back the knife and cleaned his dishes. He went up to his bedroom. He didn’t sleep. He laid there, feeling empty and drained. He heard his bedroom door open and close a couple of times. He wasn’t sure who it was. He didn’t care. He didn’t move.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie didn’t sleep. Or maybe he did, but the dreams had been so vivid and terrifying that they jolted him back into consciousness, sweating and tangled in his sheets. Once he woken up, not even able to remember his dream, but vomited into the small wastebasket by his desk.

With his parents at work and no one there to tell him what to do, he stayed in bed that whole day. It didn’t help. He still felt sick. He couldn’t eat. Every time he tried to drink anything, that came back up as well.

He hated himself. He had convinced himself that Tyler was a friend. Jamie couldn’t even be mad at Tyler. Jamie and his family had brought him here to be sacrificed in the name of cleansing his family and their city. Jamie retrieved the wastebasket and threw up again.

That night his mother slipped into his bedroom. “Jamie?”

He grunted, curled up in his bed, his back to the door. He felt the bed dip as his mother perched herself on it. “You okay love? Your father and I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Jamie sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He felt fingers gently running through his hair. He felt sick. “I’m fine, mom.” His voice was hoarse with disuse.

His mother said nothing, just kept petting his head gently. “Tomorrow I need you to bring food downstairs.”

Jamie moaned, he couldn’t face Tyler. “Why can’t you do it?”

“I’m going to work early tomorrow, and your father is never here to do it.”

Jamie sighed, “Fine.”

His mother didn’t leave. “He hasn’t been eating.”

Jamie said nothing.

His mother continued, “He’d always eat when you brought him food. I’d like you to try again.”

Jamie groaned. “I said fine.” He snapped.

His mother’s fingers stilled. “Thank you love.”

His mother got up, leaving him in the darkness of is room. “Mom?” he called after her. She turned. “Do you think the Ceremony really helps?”

His mother looked thoughtful. “Yes. My parents told me stories of what it was like before.” She paused and straightened herself. “We are making our family and our cities better.”

Jamie blinked. “I don’t understand how.”

She smiled. “When we kill the weak and undesirable in our communities, we kill the weakness and ugliness inside of us. We become stronger. And our communities become healthier and more pure.”

Jamie felt sick again, but he tried to smile. “Thanks mom.”

“Anytime love.”

Jamie was left alone in the darkness.

The next morning, Jamie didn’t feel he had the energy to go downstairs. He barely had the energy to lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, but when he closed his eyes, he saw hell. He pulled himself out of bed and cleaned up as best as he could.

He barely recognized the person in the mirror. There was still blood dried on his neck from two days before. He wiped it off, fingering the thin cut at the center of his throat. He looked at himself. This person wasn’t him. This person was pale looking, huge eyes devoid of life with dark circles around them. Jamie brushed his teeth, turning away from his reflection.

Downstairs, he had to pull himself together again. He paused, his hand on the keypad, and sucked in a deep breath.

Inside, Tyler was curled up in a ball. He tilted his head up, looking over to see who it was. He froze when he saw Jamie standing there. He had the same dark circles under his eyes and pale skin that Jamie had. Tyler turned his head back down into the pillow.

Jamie closed the door and walked over to the bed. He set the food down on the chair and stood there awkwardly.

Tyler didn’t move.

Jamie shifted. “I’m going to leave this here and come back for the plate in a bit.”

Tyler said nothing. He didn’t move. Jamie made to leave the Room, until he noticed blood on the sheets. Jamie reached down and gently pulled up Tyler’s pant leg. Tyler jumped at the contact and jolted up, pulling himself into a sitting position on the bed.

Jamie sat down heavily next to him, looking at Tyler’s leg.

Around the cuff were scratch marks. More than that. They were gouge marks, bloody and deep in his skin. There were scratch marks on the cuff, the paint chipped off in chunks. Jamie looked up at Tyler, who had his eyes closed, knees drawn up to his chest, tears running down his cheeks.

Tyler made a whining noise low in his throat, turning it into a heart wrenching moan. “I don’t want to die.” He sobbed, burying his face in his knees.

Jamie felt more tired than he’d ever felt in his life. He remembered his dreams from the past couple of night. He remembered years of feeling sick after men were killed, men he didn’t know or like.

He knew what he had to do. He had made up his mind.

“I don’t want you to die either, Ty.”

Tyler choked out another sob, shaking his head.

Jamie scooted closer to him. He noticed the blood under Tyler’s fingernails. “I don’t want that either.” He said.

Tyler raised his head to look at Jamie, eyes puffy and swollen.

“Let me think about ways to get you out of here, okay?”

Tyler sobbed again, but this time it was in relief. “You promise?”

Jamie nodded. That didn’t seem to be good enough for Tyler. He pulled himself closer to Jamie and looked intensely at him. “You have to swear, Jamie. Please.”

Jamie’s voice cracked, “I swear Tyler.”

Tyler cried out in relief. He pressed himself up against Jamie and curled into his side. Jamie held him as best as he could, unsure of how much Tyler needed to be touched.

They sat there until Tyler’s crying died out, and Jamie held him even longer after that. Finally, he cleared his throat, “Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?”

Tyler shook his head. He reached over and grabbed the plate, picking things off it and eating slowly. Jamie sighed. “Can I at least clean your ankle?”

Tyler nodded and let Jamie lead him upstairs to the bathroom, bringing the plate with him. He looked incredible young and vulnerable then, placing his trust in Jamie. Jamie felt sick.

Tyler sat on the counter, the plate next to him. He was eating though, and that was good. “I like your mom.” Tyler said quietly.

Jamie laughed, purely at the unexpectedness of the comment. “She was worried about you not eating.” Jamie said as he rolled up Tyler’s pant leg and got out a washcloth.

Tyler nodded. “She told me you weren’t eating either.”

Jamie shrugged. He used warm water to wipe the skin around the cuff. Tyler hummed. “Does it hurt?” Jamie asked.

Tyler shrugged, “I’ve felt worse.” Jamie looked up at him. Tyler noticed the thin cut on his neck and touched it gently. “I did that?”

Jamie nodded.

Tyler frowned. “You deserved it.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Tyler watched him put some cream on the scratch marks. “You were really planning on letting them kill me, weren’t you?”

“Yes.” Jamie’s voice shook. He felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Tyler bit his lip, “Why did you change your mind?”

“You’re… my friend. Kind of. You’re kind of my friend.” Jamie frowned. “I actually don’t know, I like you Tyler. I didn’t expect to.”

Tyler thought about it. “I guess I kind of like you too? You’re not the worst.”

Jamie grunted at that, looking down at Tyler’s ankle to hide the flush that was blossoming.

Tyler watched Jamie roll his pant leg back down. “What if you didn’t like me?”

Jamie looked up at him. “You know the answer to that, Tyler.”

“Would you do it?”

Jamie shook his head. “I never wanted to do it. I always planned to move away, and I wouldn’t do the Ceremony in my house. But right now I live with them, so I do what I’m told.”

Tyler looked sad, “That’s fucked up.”

Jamie nodded. He paused, “Did you guys do it at your house?”

Tyler nodded sadly. “That’s one of the reasons I left. Fucking ironic that I ended up here.”

They went downstairs together. Tyler put the finished plate in the kitchen and joined Jamie in the living room. “No knife this time?” Jamie asked, sitting down on the couch.

Tyler arched an eyebrow at him, “Do I need one?”

Jamie rolled his eyes.

Tyler smiled and surprised Jamie, stretching out across the couch. He laid his head carefully in Jamie’s lap, squirming around a bit to get comfortable. Jamie bit his lip, looking down at Tyler. Tyler had his eyes fixed on the TV. “Can we watch the sequel to that one from the other day?” he asked.

Jamie sighed, “Yeah, sure.”

Tyler smiled. They watched the movie in silence. Jamie didn’t know where to put his hands, slinging one across the back of the couch, the other sitting uncomfortably on the armrest. About fifteen minutes in the movie, Tyler glanced up at him. Jamie tried to focus on the movie. Tyler shifted, trying to get Jamie’s attention. Jamie bit the inside of his cheek. Finally, Tyler reached up and grabbed Jamie’s hand off the armrest and dragged it down to his head.

Jamie ran his fingers testingly through Tyler’s hair, unsure of what he wanted. Tyler hummed and leaned into it, settling in to watch the movie more fully. Jamie smiled and ran his fingers across Tyler’s scalp. When he got tired of that, he switched hands, drawing patterns across Tyler’s back and arm. Tyler’s eyes slipped closed, no longer watching the movie.

“Ty?” Jamie checked.

Tyler hummed.

“You wanna do something else or are you good?”

Tyler nuzzled at Jamie’s knee, making Jamie bite his lip. “I’m good. Just tired.”

Jamie tried to focus on the movie.

Tyler pushed himself up suddenly, startling Jamie. He pulled himself really close to Jamie, sitting cross-legged. “Tell me how you’re going to do it.”

Jamie’s mouth went dry. “Do what?”

Tyler swatted him. “Get me out?”

Jamie thought about it. “We need to get the cuff off. After that, it should be easy.”

“Easy?”

Jamie looked at him sincerely, “Yeah. I promise.”

“You promise.” It didn’t sound mocking, it sounded hopeful.

“My dad has the key. I’ll have to get it off him without him noticing.”

Tyler nodded, then his smile slipped a bit. “I’m trusting you, Jamie.”

Jamie swallowed, “I know.”

Tyler bit his lip. "I trust you," he said softly. He was sitting really close to Jamie. He reached up and touched the healing cut on Jamie’s neck. He laughed, but it sounded a bit manic.

Jamie laughed too. “I’m supposed to kill you.”

Tyler smiled, “I almost killed you.”

“That’s fucked up.”

Tyler laughed and tangled his hands in Jamie’s hair. “Yeah,” he breathed, pulling Jamie down until their lips brushed.

Jamie jumped, but Tyler just pushed in harder, their lips sliding together perfectly. Tyler sighed hotly against his mouth and ran his tongue over Jamie’s bottom lip. His eyes were closed, his face open and vulnerable. Jamie closed his eyes and responded to Tyler. He licked up into Tyler’s mouth, earning a hum of surprise. Jamie smiled.

Tyler pulled Jamie down on top of him, the movie forgotten. They stayed like that for a while. Jamie braced himself to keep most of his weight off Tyler, Tyler’s mouth open and hot, his tongue wet against Jamie’s. Jamie felt dizzy with it.

Eventually he pulled back, kissing at the corner of Tyler's mouth, then down along his jawline. Tyler hummed, his pupils wide and lips swollen. His hair was adorably messy. Jamie smiled and pulled back, trying to give Tyler room to sit up.

Tyler was having none of it. He pulled Jamie down on top of him. Jamie laid there for a bit, then huffed. “Is this weird?”

Tyler laughed, “Yeah.” Jamie started to push himself up again. Tyler yanked him back down and whined, “No, don’t go.”

Jamie frowned. “But it’s weird.”

Tyler shrugged and smiled. “Yeah, but I like it.”

Jamie huffed and shifted so that most of his weight was on the couch, and rested his head against Tyler’s shoulder. They had both stopped watching the movie. They weren’t really at a loss, the movie had been terrible.

Jamie tried not to think about tomorrow as he curled up against Tyler. He tried not to think about the kiss either. He didn’t want to assume it had meant anything at all. He wouldn’t be able to take it if he set up all of these expectations only to find out that Tyler was just manipulating Jamie into helping him escape. Jamie would have helped him anyways.

He closed his eyes and tried to only think about the feeling of Tyler under him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who is following this story! You are absolutely amazing in giving your support, this is a fun story to write and it's even more fun when I have friends to share it with. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> Jamie and Tyler seem to be getting everything under control, but there is only more fun to come. Because is the road ever so smooth?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter, school has been really busy, but I am going to try to stick to my daily posting schedule. ^^

His parents were casting worried glances at him from around the table. Jamie was smiling and eating his food, thinking of his afternoon with Tyler. When Jamie led him down to the Room, Tyler left him with a gentle squeeze of his hand, his expression trusting and confident. Confident in Jamie.

His smile stretched just a bit wider at that last memory. His mother looked at him worriedly. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Jamie smiled at her, “Yeah mom. Much better.”

His father grunted, “Were you sick?”

Jamie’s mother huffed, “Oh course he was, look at him. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days.”

Jamie shrugged, she was right. In the past week and a half, ever since Tyler had gotten here, he’d had very few good night sleeps. Jamie’s mother reached over to feel his forehead. Jamie flinched away and frowned at her. She sighed. “Did you manage to bring some food downstairs today?”

Jamie could feel his father looking at him. Jamie sighed in exasperation, “Yeah mom, I didn’t forget.”

“Did he eat?”

Jamie nodded.

His father frowned. “I thought it wasn’t eating.”

Jamie shrugged, “He ate fine when I was down there.”

Jamie’s father grunted and turned towards his wife. “Sweetheart, why don’t you go check on it? We don’t need it dying before the Ceremony.”

Jamie bristled at that, looking over at his father. His father was giving him a hard look, practically challenging him to say something. Jamie seethed, but said nothing. His mother glanced between them. “Sure hun,” she said, returning to her meal.

Jamie held his father’s look a moment longer before also turning to his meal, his mood souring.

He didn’t get to see Tyler that night. His mood darkened even more. Jamie’s mother came upstairs and announced that Tyler was, in fact, eating again. Jamie’s father seemed satisfied.

Jamie looked everywhere for the key to Tyler’s cuff. The problem was that he didn’t know what it looked like. He looked through his father’s jacket pockets, pulling out a whole set of keys. He was able to eliminate which ones weren’t for the cuff, but that left about ten that weren't identified. Jamie unhooked two that looked like they could be the ones.

“Jamie?” someone called. His father.

Jamie jumped and shoved the key set back into the jacket, putting the two keys into his own pocket. “Coming!” He yelled, hands shaking.

He followed the voice into the living room, where both of his parents were sitting down, waiting for him. Jamie sat on the couch where he and Tyler had been just hours earlier. “Yeah?”

His father looked over at his mother, who nodded. He turned back to Jamie. “Son, we’ve seen how much stress having a young sacrifice has put on you.” Jamie looked over at his mother, who was nodding empathetically at him. His father continued. “Your mother seems to think you’ve taken on a lot of responsibility in preparation for the Ceremony this year.”

Jamie had heard them talking about this in the kitchen a couple days ago, but it was still a shock to hear it now. He nodded stiffly.

“We want you to make the sacrifice this year, Jamie.” His mother said, looking proud.

Jamie swallowed. “Dad usually does it.”

His father looked indifferent. “I’m giving you boys a chance. Jordie did it at thirteen years old.”

“He cried the whole time.”

His father sighed. “But he did it again the next year.”

“He cried again that year.”

Jamie’s father looked upset and ready to say something when Jamie's mother cut in. “We think you’re ready. You’re twenty-one now. Should we tell him, hun?”

Jamie frowned. “Tell me what?”

His mother smiled. “We’re going to exchange sacrifices with the neighbors just down the street.”

Jamie’s heart sank. “What?”

Jamie’s father sighed heavily. “We’re exchanging sacrifices. It’s obvious that you can’t handle ours. The Henderson’s have older children who have all participated in the Ceremony before. They get their sacrifice Thursday evening, so we’ll move ours over to their home sometime later tomorrow so it’ll be an easier transition.”

Jamie’s mouth felt dry. “You don’t have to do that.” Jamie said, trying his best to sound normal.

“I think we do.” Jamie’s father said, standing. “It’ll be easier for you, Jamie.” He said, patting Jamie on the back.

Jamie nodded, but he felt hollow.

That night after his parents had gone to sleep, he packed a bag for Tyler. He put in everything he thought Tyler would need. He put in food, clothes, money and packed toiletries for every occasion.

He didn’t sleep. Every noise made him think that someone was getting up to move Tyler in the middle of the night without his knowledge. He held on tight to the keys, knowing he could do nothing until tomorrow without tipping someone off. At one point, he heard someone get up. He snuck over to his door and leaned against it, ready to fling it open and confront whoever it was if they tried going downstairs. He wasn’t sure what he would have done, but he was ready. Thankfully the person just went to the bathroom and then straight back to bed. Jamie sighed in relief.

Jamie went downstairs at the same time as his mother the next morning. They chatted. Jamie had two cups of coffee to keep himself alert. His father came downstairs a little bit later. He left for work before Jamie’s mother did. When she left, she only reminded Jamie to bring food downstairs before kissing him gently on the forehead. Jamie clutched the keys tightly in his fist, praying that he had taken the right ones.

Tyler was resting on the bed when Jamie opened the door to the Room. Jamie considered leaving him there, letting him sleep longer. He didn’t get the chance to decide. Tyler rolled over and looked up at him, squinting. He groaned and flopped an arm over his eyes.

Jamie laughed and sat on the bed next to Tyler's feet. He fingered the keys in his pocket and pulled them out. Tyler didn’t notice.

Jamie tried one of the keys. Tyler definitely noticed that time and jerked up, awake and excited. “Yeah?” he said, eyes wide.

Jamie bit his lip. “I hope so.” He held out the two keys to Tyler.

Tyler tried the key Jamie had been trying. It didn’t fit. Jamie’s chest constricted and he cringed. Tyler reached for the second one and tried it. They held their breath. The key slid into the lock. Tyler turned it. Nothing happened.

Jamie closed his eyes, wondering how he was going to tell Tyler about the exchange. They would have to find something else before then. They had all day. There had to be something they could do.

_click_

The sound echoed across the room, accompanied by Tyler’s gasp. He let out a gentle sob. Jamie opened his eyes.

The cuff fell off Tyler’s leg.

“It worked?” Jamie choked out.

“Yeah.” Tyler whispered. He was crying. “This is going to work.”

Jamie laughed, crying now too. “Yeah, Ty. It’s going to work.”

He pulled Tyler into his lap. Tyler curled up into Jamie, resting his head on Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie reached over and closed the empty cuff, picking the keys back up off the bed and shoved them into his pocket.

“Stay still.” Tyler whined.

“I’m just closing the cuff in case it has a censor in it or—“

“Is it closed?”

“Yeah.”

“So shh.” Tyler nuzzled his neck, relaxing against Jamie.

Jamie was startled by the movement. He barely had any experience with girls, let alone having a boy curled up against his chest. He swallowed and tried to relax. It did feel good to have someone so close to him. He could feel the warmth of Tyler’s body. He leaned over and bumped his nose against Tyler’s temple.

Tyler whined. “Don’t, I probably smell.”

Jamie laughed. “Ok, so how about you shower while I make you breakfast.”

“Will you lend me more of your underwear?”

Jamie blushed furiously and mumbled something. Tyler pulled back and smiled. “What was that?”

Jamie mumbled again, standing up, causing Tyler to stumbled to his feet. Tyler grabbed Jamie’s sweater and some of the remaining snacks from under the bed.

Outside of the Room, Tyler watched the place that had been his prison disappear as the door slipped closed, the cuff still lying on the bed. Together they went upstairs. Jamie started making more of the pancakes from the other day while Tyler showered.

“Better?” A voice called from behind him.

Jamie jumped and turned. Tyler was standing there in a pair of Jamie’s old jeans and a black shirt. They fit him surprisingly well.

“You look like a proper human being.”

“Fuck you.” Tyler said with a smile, hopping onto one of the barstools at the raised kitchen island table.

Tyler kept on glancing at Jamie, who was eating his breakfast on the other side of the table. Jamie kept his eyes lowered to his meal as he ate.

“You’re quiet.” Tyler said finally.

Jamie shrugged.

“Something’s bothering you.”

“Everything is bothering me.”

“Am I?”

Jamie sighed, “Actually, you’re the only one not bothering me.”

Tyler paused, pushing a pancake piece around on his plate. “Is it because I kissed you?”

Jamie snapped his head up to look up at Tyler. “Tyler, no.”

“Huh.” Tyler said, not meeting his eyes.

“Why would you think that?”

Tyler glanced up at him, “You didn’t try to kiss me again.”

Jamie blinked, “I didn’t want to push you. You didn’t try to kiss me either.”

“You don’t like me.”

Jamie sighed, “I like you.”

“Not enough.”

“Tyler—“

“Jamie.” Tyler countered, biting at his pancake angrily. “It’s okay.”

Jamie sighed, “I’ve never kissed a boy before. And I’ve kissed one girl. Like two years ago.”

Tyler’s face softened. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you like it?”

“I think you know the answer to that.”

Tyler smiled and ate another bite of pancake, much less aggressively this time. “I liked it too.”

Jamie laughed, “Good.”

Tyler smiled, “I could tell you haven't done it often.”

Jamie frowned, “You’re being mean.”

Tyler laughed and leaned over the island. “I could help you.”

Jamie’s throat felt dry. “Yeah?”

Tyler leaned back again and ate more of his breakfast. “Yeah. We have tons of time.”

Jamie cleared his throat uncomfortably. Tyler looked up at him. “We have tons of time, right Jamie?” he pushed.

Jamie swallowed, “Um, no.”

Tyler set down his fork and looked at Jamie expectantly.

“Yeah, you have to leave today. Like, within the next hour.” Jamie winced, “Really as soon as possible.”

Tyler leaned back in his chair. “Why?”

Jamie sighed. “My parents are going to trade you for the neighbor’s sacrifice tonight. You have to be long gone by then.”

Tyler’s shoulders slumped. “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

Tyler slid off the chair and piled his dishes in the sink. He turned back to look at Jamie. “Okay, so what do we have to do?”

Jamie led him up to his bedroom. He had Tyler look through the backpack he had packed for him. Tyler pulled out the wad of money that was tucked into it. “Jamie…”

Jamie shook his head, “Just take it. You need it.”

Tyler nodded and perched himself on Jamie’s bed, putting everything back into the bag. Jamie rooted around in his closet, fishing out a newish pair of shoes for Tyler to take. He handed them over to Tyler, who accepted them with a smile, slipping them on. “So what’s the plan?”

Jamie shrugged. “You can just go. Take a train back to Ontario or something, there’s more than enough money for that. Go home.”

Tyler shook his head. “No, I can’t go home.”

Jamie struggled, “So where are you going to go?”

Tyler bit his lip, “Maybe to Vancouver? I have friends there.”

Jamie shook his head, “No way. That’s where they pick up most of our province’s sacrifices. There’s too many homeless people there.”

Tyler laughed, “I know, that’s where I got picked up.”

Jamie shot him a look, “Then why would you go back there?”

Tyler sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe I will go back to Ontario. I can stay with old friends there.”

“As long as you don’t look like a burden to society, no one is going to bother you.”

“What a fucked up world we live in.”

Jamie didn’t laugh, “Yeah. It is.”

“What about going to one of those towns that don’t participate in the Ceremony? The ones that fight against it?” Tyler bit his lip, “We can go together.”

Jamie’s throat constricted, “Tyler, I can’t.”

Tyler looked away, “Yeah, I figured.”

Jamie cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t go there either. Those towns keep getting burned down.”

Tyler snorted, “They don’t just get burned down, those people get picked up for fighting against the Ceremony.”

Jamie perked up, “I didn’t know that.”

Tyler shrugged, “Yeah, no one talks about it. They’re silencing anyone who speaks out against the Ceremony.”

Jamie didn’t know what to say to that.

Tyler ran his hands over the blanket under him and looked around the room. “I think I’m going to miss it here.” He said softly.

Jamie laughed, “You can’t possibly mean that.”

Tyler stood and exited the room, smiling. “I’ll miss you at least.”

Jamie felt a hollow ache in his chest.

He walked Tyler down to the front door.

Tyler stood there, staring at it. He glanced at his ankle, as if checking to make sure the cuff was really gone. Jamie smiled sadly at that. Tyler looked over at him, “So that’s it?”

“I guess so.” Jamie said quietly.

Tyler fidgeted. “I just leave. Walk out, in the middle of the day, and go.”

Jamie nodded, “It’s probably the safest time, everyone is at work. Kids are off from school so it won’t look suspicious. It’s a big area.”

Tyler sucked in a nervous breath. “Okay.”

Jamie reached over and gripped his upper arm tightly, "I wrote my phone number down. It’s in the bag. You can call me whenever you need.”

Tyler smiled. “Okay,” he said again.

Jamie tried to look confident for Tyler’s sake. “My parents took both of our cars, but there is a bus stop down the street. If you take it and stay on until the end, it’ll take you to a main terminus that’ll lead to a train station. Do you want me to print you out a map?”

Tyler shook his head. “I think I’ve got it.”

Jamie pulled down a hat out of the vestibule closet. It had the Dallas Stars logo on it, Jamie's favourite team. Tyler slipped it over his head.

They walked him to the bus stop together, waiting in silence for the bus. Tyler kept on glancing around, fidgeting nervously. Jamie took his hand and ran his thumb over the back of it. Tyler stopped fidgeting after that.

When the bus came, Tyler slipped his hand from Jamie’s and stood awkwardly. They looked at each other. This wasn’t the time or place to do or say the things they wanted to. Jamie’s throat was dry.

The bus pulled up to the curb. Tyler nodded to himself, then pulled Jamie into a tight hug. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Jamie could only nod.

Tyler pulled away and climbed onto the bus. He sat in the back, smiling at Jamie sadly one last time. He gave a little wave, then spun the hat around backwards. The last thing Jamie saw was the Dallas logo, getting smaller and smaller as the bus pulled away.

Jamie walked home sadly.

The rest of the evening played out exactly how he expected it to. He spent his day feeling numb, too empty to worry about his parents’ reaction. He cleaned the house just to pass the time, then sat on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

When his mom got home, she looked at him worriedly. She asked him about his day but he could barely respond. She thanked him for cleaning. He just nodded.

When his father got home, he barely looked at Jamie. He kissed his wife and asked her about how the exchange would happen.

Jamie swallowed. His mother went downstairs to bring Tyler food for the last time in this house. A scream was heard and footsteps came running back upstairs. Jamie’s father hurried over to her, looking down at his wife. She held up the empty cuff to him. Jamie’s father spun around, baring down on him.

Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, tossing it on the living room table. There was silence as his parents looked at him in disbelief.

A defining _crack!_  was heard as Jamie’s father backhanded him across the face.

Jamie’s mother cried out.

Jamie spat out some blood, running his tongue along the place where he’d bit the inside of his cheek.

His father straightened his suit and walked over to the phone calmly. He called the police.

Within minutes the house was filled with people in uniforms. They were calling Tyler a threat to society. Jamie informed them that he was just a kid who was trying to get away from an abusive parent. The police ignored that part of the statement.

The funny thing was that Jamie’s parents couldn’t give a clear description of Tyler, having never really paid attention to him, and Jamie refused to give one. Jamie cooperated with the police, because he genuinely couldn’t answer most of their questions.

“Where was he going?”

“I don’t know.”

“Where is his family?”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s his last name?”

“I don’t know.”

Jamie’s father didn’t press charges against him for releasing his property. With not much to go on, the police left with little hope.

Jamie’s father was furious. When the house was emptied of strangers, Jamie’s family stood facing each other.

His father’s voice was low and dangerous. “I have half a mind to lock you up in the Room to pay for the damage you’ve done tonight.”

His mother gasped, “That’s ridiculous.”

His father didn’t look at her, he just kept his mean eyes on Jamie, “Is it?” He whispered, his voice harsh.

Jamie felt a laugh bubble up in him. “Let it go, Tyler is long gone by now.”

Jamie’s father clenched his fist threateningly. Jamie let out another laugh. Jamie’s mother grabbed her husband’s hand. “Go to your room Jamie. I think it’s best if you stay there.” she said gently.

Jamie’s smile broke as he nodded. He started climbing the stairs, but stopped to look at them one last time. “I did the right thing,” he bit out angrily.

His father looked murderous.

Jamie closed his bedroom door behind him. Immediately his parents started fighting about what to do with Jamie. His mother was trying her best to defuse his father. Jamie cringed, she didn’t deserve this. He sat down on his bed heavily.

A sob escaped his mouth as he buried his face in his hands.

Arms wrapped around his midsection. Jamie jumped. Someone ran their hand up and down his arm soothingly. “It’s okay,” they whispered.

Jamie sobbed again. “Tyler.”

Tyler pulled him down onto the bed, holding Jamie tight against him. He gently touched the puffy mark on his cheek where his father had hit Jamie. Tyler smiled reassuringly.

Jamie choked out a sound that was halfway between a laugh and another sob. “You’re so fucking stupid.”

Tyler ran his fingers through Jamie’s hair. “I know,” he said. It sounded like he was smiling.

After days of stress and too many sleepless night, Jamie passed out in Tyler’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long one! *Cough*That's what they said!*Cough*

On Thursday morning, Jamie woke up to light streaming from the curtains. He was pleasantly surprised to find he had slept the whole night through, and rolled over to curl up and try to sleep a little longer. He stretched out his arm, searching for Tyler.

He jolted up and looked around the room. Tyler wasn't anywhere to be seen. The bed next to him was cold, the sheets surprisingly untouched for someone who slept as restlessly as he usually did. Jamie blinked slowly and sat up. He couldn’t see anyone anywhere. He swallowed hard and thought back to the night before.

He hadn’t slept in a number of days and he had been pretty stressed. Had it been possible that he’d been missing Tyler so much that he imagined him coming back?

Jamie didn’t think so. He looked over at the clock. It was well past 11am. Jamie pushed himself out of bed and started his morning.

Downstairs he’d found a note from his parents that informed him that the alarm had been set on the house and that his parents would be checking it later to see if it’d been deactivated or not. They expected him to stay home as punishment until they could think of something else. That was all written in his mother’s clean elegant handwriting. Under that in thick letters was a less eloquent note about slapping the cuff on Jamie if he dared disobey.

Jamie sighed. A creaking sound come from the staircase behind him, making him spin around.

Tyler was standing there, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He yawned and smiled innocently at Jamie. “What time is it?”

Jamie was speechless. He crossed the room in a few quick strides and pulled Tyler into a crushing hug. Tyler let out a huff, laughing and hugging Jamie back.

Jamie pulled back to scowl at Tyler. “What are you doing here?”

Tyler smiled. “I got off the bus at the first stop and walked back to your house.”

Jamie gaped at him, “What?”

Tyler shrugged and opened the fridge. “Yeah, I was thinking of where a good place to go would be. Then I thought that the best place to hide would probably in the place they’d least expect me.”

“That is so stupid.”

Tyler shrugged, “It’s worked so far.”

Jamie laughed and put some toast in the toaster for both of them. Tyler fished around, finally finding the peanut butter.

It was different having Tyler here as a free person. Not that Tyler was different, but maybe it was Jamie who felt different. The hollow feeling and guilt that he usually felt when he looked at Tyler was gone. It was replaced with something else.

After breakfast they went upstairs to Jamie’s bedroom. The room wasn’t big, but it was big enough. They talked about where Tyler would stay, especially if he was still here over the weekend when his parents and Jordie would be home.

“Jordie?” Tyler asked.

“My brother.”

“Oh yeah. With the beard.”

Jamie laughed, “Yeah. He gets home on Sunday.”

Tyler nodded.

“We just have to get you through till Tuesday or something. Then you’ll have a whole year to stay out of trouble and get settled in somewhere.”

Tyler laughed, “Just till after the Ceremony so no one can recapture and sacrifice me.”

Jamie frowned, “Let’s not joke about that until it’s well behind us.”

Tyler walked over to the closet and flung it open. “This is where I was hiding out this morning. I heard your mom getting up so I snuck in here just in case.”

Jamie could see that Tyler had moved all of the shoes into one corner of the cramped space and had made a nest with some extra blankets. Jamie laughed despite himself.

Together they moved all of the shoes to under Jamie’s bed. It was a decent sized closet. Tyler couldn’t stretch out in it, instead curled up into a ball in the pile of blankets. The backpack Jamie had packed him was tucked away at his feet. “In case I need to leave quickly.” Tyler said.

Tyler had put some other things in there to do whenever he got bored and Jamie told him could take the laptop whenever he needed it.

For the next couple hours Tyler was on the laptop, sending e-mails to old friends. They resolved not to use the phone in case someone was looking at the numbers.

Tyler looked up at him over the laptop.

Jamie frowned, “What is it?”

Tyler looked back down at the laptop and giggled.

Jamie pushed over next to him on the bed to see what he was looking at. His e-mail was the only thing open. Jamie turned to him, “What?”

Tyler smiled, “I’m going to be staying in your closet.”

Jamie frowned, “Yeah.”

“I’m in the closet.”

“Tyler.”

“ _I'm_ not in the closet.”

“ _Tyler._ ” Jamie whined.

Tyler poked him hard in the ribs. “ _You_ should be the one staying in the closet.”

Jamie buried his face in his hands and groaned. Tyler patted his thigh empathetically. “It’s okay Jamie, I’ll help you.”

“Yeah?”

Tyler set the laptop down, “I promised I’d teach you, right?”

Jamie’s hands shook slightly, “I guess you did.”

Tyler gave him a sneaky smile, “Don’t be scared Jameson.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jamie said, but it lacked the bite that he wanted as Tyler climbed onto his lap. He kept extra still, waiting for Tyler to make the first move.

Tyler laughed, “You can touch me, you know.”

“I know.” Jamie snapped. He placed one hand on Tyler’s hip, and didn’t know what to do with the other one. Tyler laughed and guided it to the small of his back.

“Yeah?” Tyler breathed, lowering himself more fully onto Jamie. Jamie nodded. Tyler’s breath ghosted over his lips. He shifted his hips. Jamie tried not to groan.

A sound from downstairs cut through the silence in the house. Tyler jumped and looked towards the door of Jamie’s bedroom. He looked back at Jamie, eyes wide. Jamie was just as confused.

“Jamie?” someone called from downstairs. His mother.

“Shit.” Tyler whispered. He pulled himself off Jamie and shifted to the part of the bed closest to the closet.

Jamie swallowed and looked towards the door. “Yeah?” he called.

Footsteps sounded, coming upstairs. Tyler’s eyes got huge. He grabbed the laptop and tiptoed over to the closet. There was no time to close the door, Tyler just crammed himself into the corner as best as he could.

Jamie bounded out of bed to meet his mother at the door. The lights in his room were turned off, the curtains shut.

She looked startled as he burst into her path. She blinked and then recovered, “Were you still sleeping?”

Jamie blinked and looked around his room. It sure looked like it. He hoped it was too dark for his mother to see the pile of blankets on the closet floor. He blinked and tried to look tired. He faked a yawn. “Yeah.”

She frowned. “It’s 3pm.”

Jamie nodded, “You’re home early.”

She nodded, “How about we go downstairs? Open up your blinds and window, it’s starting to smell in there.”

Jamie flushed and nodded.

His mother went downstairs. Jamie crossed the room and threw open his blinds, cracked open the window and then made his bed. He looked over at Tyler, who had a smug smile on his face.

“Shut up,” Jamie hissed at him. He couldn’t help the smile he felt breaking across his face.

Tyler smiled and pulled the closet door shut.

Downstairs his mother prepared him for when his father would come home. “He’s still livid. I would just stay quiet for a little while, let it blow over.”

Jamie swallowed, “You’re not mad?”

His mother looked at him for a long time. “I think your father and I made a mistake in bringing that young man into our house.”

Jamie swallowed. She went on. “We could both see how attached you were getting. I think I convinced myself that you were just getting older and more comfortable with the Ceremony.” She sighed, “I can see now that I was wrong. You’ve never like the Ceremony.”

Jamie said nothing, just looked down at his hands.

Jamie’s mother sighed, “That doesn’t make what you did right though.”

Jamie tried giving his mother a shy smile. She softened. Jamie knew she would. “How about we clean up the house a little bit, that'll give your father one less thing to complain about when he gets home,” she said gently.

Jamie nodded. Together they straightened up the house.

When his father finally came home, Jamie flinched. He could feel the anger seething off him before he even got sight of him. Jamie sat on the couch, eyes fixed to the TV. His father ignored him completely. Jamie’s chest tightened, but he kept his eyes forwards.

His father entered the kitchen and kissed his wife. “So I took tomorrow off. I think it’s for the best, considering all this free time seems to be affecting Jamie negatively. It’s too late to find a new sacrifice, no matter what we offer to pay. They’re all gone.”

Jamie swallowed and turned to look at the kitchen door.

His father continued. “We will be joining the Henderson’s this year. They have graciously invited us after hearing about the incident in our household.” His last words were clipped.

Jamie swallowed. His father exited the kitchen to glare down at Jamie, “Did you hear that, Jamie?”

Jamie nodded solemnly. His father just stared at him. “We have been asked not to bring you. They don’t want any interruptions to the Ceremony. I think that's fair.”

Jamie said nothing.

“You will also get a job to pay off the damages you’ve caused to our family.”

Jamie bit his lip and nodded.

His father gave him a hard look, saying nothing. Jamie tried to meet his gaze, but struggled. He swallowed. His father sighed. “You can start looking after the Ceremony. I blame myself.” He said. He waved his hand at Jamie in a dismissive manner.

Jamie tried not to run from the room.

He climbed the stairs to his room and flung his door open, shutting it behind him. Downstairs he could hear his parents talking about Jamie again. Nothing seemed out of place, just the quiet lull of a conversation about where they’d gone wrong and how did Jamie get to be so misguided. Funny how that was becoming the norm for their household.

Jamie crossed the room and pulled the closet door open carefully. Tyler was tangled up in the pile of blankets, the laptop resting on his knees, eyes wide. He relaxed when he saw that it was Jamie.

“How did it go?” Tyler asked, closing the laptop.

Jamie sat on the floor in front of him. “Alright I guess. We have a slight problem. My parents will be off work tomorrow. That means that you have to stay in here for a day longer than we thought.”

Tyler shrugged, “If it means I get to live, I’m okay with it.”

Jamie nodded at the laptop, “Anyone get back to you?”

Tyler smiled, becoming animated. Jamie shushed him, but Tyler's excitement didn't fade. “Yeah! One of my friends got back to me. He said that he has a place in Ontario that I can stay at until everything blows over.”

Jamie smiled, trying not to feel disappointed at the idea of losing Tyler again. “That’s great news, Ty.”

Tyler nodded, “Only problem is that he can’t get down here until Sunday night.”

Jamie shrugged, “That works too. He can pick you up late at night. It’ll be easy as long as you guys stay in Canada.”

Tyler nodded enthusiastically. “This is going to work, right?”

Jamie nodded. “This is going to work.”

That night, Jamie snuck snacks upstairs for Tyler, who ate them gratefully. They started a routine since Tyler couldn’t do anything during the day. At night, Tyler slipped up into Jamie’s bed. They watched movies on the laptop. Tyler curled up against Jaime’s chest. Jamie wrapped his arm around Tyler, pulling him close.

After, they played games and talked about their life. Tyler told him about his home, about how his mother had left and his father grew cold. Jamie nodded empathetically. He told Tyler about a time when his father hadn’t been as crazy as he’d been in the past couple of days.

Tyler asked about Jordie. Jamie told him about when they were kids and how close they were. Now Jordie was in the United States working in business. Jamie missed him, especially at times like this.

When the conversation died down, Tyler started doing stretches, challenging Jamie. Jamie tried shushing him and reminding him to be quiet, but he couldn’t help a smile as Tyler stretched himself out on the floor.

Jamie yawned really wide. Tyler climbed back into bed with him. “You can sleep, you know.”

Jamie shook his head, “I’ll survive.”

“Yeah, but your parents will know something is up if you’re yawning all day.”

Jamie rubbed his eyes. They were feeling pretty heavy.

“I don’t have much to do, so I’ve been sleeping a lot,” Tyler said with a smile. “But you have to sleep too.”

So it became a thing for them. Jamie would stay up most of the night with Tyler. When Jamie couldn't stay awake any longer, they would curl up together and Jamie would drift off to sleep. As soon as Jamie was out cold, Tyler would slip back into the closet just to be safe. It wasn’t the worst thing, falling asleep next to Tyler.

Jamie would sleep in late. His parents accounted for that as simple young adult biology. He was pretty slow during the day. His mother looked worried but chalked that up to how he was behaving before Tyler started living in his bedroom. Not that she knew that.

Whereas Jamie was becoming mildly sleep deprived, Tyler was growing hungry. It was harder to sneak food upstairs to his room for Tyler without raising suspicion. At one point during the day, Jamie checked in on Tyler. He had eaten all of his snacks, even those he was supposed to keep in case he had to leave at a moments notice. He was still hungry.

Jamie’s throat went dry. He went downstairs and waited until his parents were preoccupied with the neighbors outside before grabbing as much food as he possibly could without tipping anyone off and brought it up to Tyler. Jamie will never forget the look on Tyler’s face when he saw it all.

On Saturday night, Tyler and Jamie were feeling pretty happy with themselves. They had made it through the hardest parts. Tyler had someone who was on the way to pick him up. Jamie wouldn’t have to participate in the Ceremony this year. Things were starting to look up.

Tyler was curled up against his chest, tracing patterns on his arm gently. Jamie was trying not to doze off under Tyler. It was still pretty early, and they were being a little bit risky by having Tyler on his bed at this time, but it wasn’t unrealistic, only 11pm. His parents were already in bed.

Tyler laughed, “You already falling asleep?”

Jamie just mumbled something unintelligible and his eyes drooped shut.

Tyler laughed again, “Maybe I can try something to wake you up a bit?”

Jamie opened one eye, “Am I going to like it?”

Tyler gave him an innocent look. “Maybe?”

Jamie’s eyes flashed open as Tyler slipped a leg between his thighs. Jaime jumped, “Tyler!”

Tyler shushed him. “Calm down,” he laughed. He pulled himself up so he was at a more even level with Jamie. Jamie swallowed.

“You okay?” Tyler asked.

All Jamie could do was nod.

Tyler slid his lips over Jamie’s testingly. Jamie held still. Tyler laughed again. “Still good?” he whispered.

Jamie nodded.

Tyler gave him another gentle kiss. “More awake now?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jamie's voice was rough.

Tyler leaned down to catch Jamie's lips in another kiss. It started out lazy and testing. Jamie ran his tongue experimentally over Tyler's bottom lip, earning a gentle sigh. Jamie reached up to cup Tyler's face, pausing to run his thumb over Tyler mouth in wonder.

Tyler smiled and nipped at Jamie's thumb, earning a slight gasp. He took advantage of that to slip his tongue into Jamie’s mouth, hot and wet. Jamie bit back a moan, gently nipping at Tyler. Tyler pulled himself up higher on Jamie to get a better angle, not breaking their deepening kiss.

Tyler’s eyelashes brushed against Jamie’s skin as he pulled himself closer. Jamie wrapped his arms around Tyler, slipping a hand down to—

“Ah, oh. This is awkward.”

Tyler jumped ten feet and rolled off the bed, landing in a pile on the floor.

Jamie shot up.

Jordie was standing in the doorframe looking confused. He coughed awkwardly. His eyes widened when he saw Tyler. “Oh shit.”

Jamie jumped off the bed and pulled Jordie into the room, closing the door behind them as quietly as he could.

Tyler pulled himself up onto the bed, sitting down heavily. He looked between Jordie and Jamie timidly. Jordie was staring at Tyler. Tyler looked away.

“Is that…?” He looked at Jamie questioningly, disbelief across his face. “You’re not that stupid, are you Jamie? Tell me this isn’t what I think it is.”

Jamie fidgeted. “Um, I don’t know, what do you think this is?”

Jordie shot him a look. “Mom and Dad have called me, you know. That’s why I came home early. They said you were depressed or something. I hardly thought to come home to find you—“ he glanced over at Tyler sharply. “Is that the sacrifice that everyone is looking for?”

Jamie swallowed and nodded. They were whispering, but it was still too loud.

Tyler stood and extended his hand to Jordie, “I’m Tyler.”

Jordie shook it in disbelief, nodding. A door creaked down the hall. Tyler’s eyes got huge and he bolted for the closet, closing the door only slightly.

Jamie could feel his face grow pale. “Jordie, please.”

His brother looked at him.

Jamie reached out to him, “At least until we can sit down and talk about it properly.”

Jordie said nothing, just looked searchingly at his brother.

Their mother opened the door to Jamie’s room gently, cringing against the harsh light, “What’s happening in here?”

Jamie tried to give her a smile, “Jordie’s home.”

She looked over at Jordie, as if finally realizing he was in the room. They exchanged quiet hellos.

Jamie’s hands shook.

“You’re home,” she murmured as she hugged Jordie.

Jordie nodded. He looked at Jamie. He looked tired.

Jamie knew that look. It came right before he did something he didn’t want to do. Jamie's hands were clammy. Jordie turned towards his mother. “I was just saying hi to Jamie. I didn’t want to wake everyone up, but noticed Jamie’s light was on. I didn’t realize how loud we were being.”

His mother just smiled fondly at him and patted his cheek. “It’s not a problem, love. Let’s all go to bed and we can finish this in the morning. Your father is trying to sleep.”

Jordie nodded. They whispered their goodnights to her as she went back to her bedroom.

Jordie turned back to Jamie. Tyler climbed out of the closet. Jordie looked between the two of them. “We’ll talk tomorrow morning, okay?” he said. His voice left no room for negotiations.

They both nodded. Jordie sighed and pulled Jamie into a hug. Jamie wasn’t expecting it. He melted into his brother. “It’s good to see you, Chubbs.” He said against Jamie’s hair.

Jamie groaned.

Tyler held in a laugh.

Jordie reached over to him and Tyler froze. Jordie ruffled his hair.

Tyler leaned into it like the suck up he was.

“We _will_  talk tomorrow.” Jordie warned then both.

“Okay,” Jamie said.

Jordie flicked the lights off when he left.

Tyler stood there, paralyzed. “Will he…?”

Jamie felt just as scared. “I don’t think so.”

“He ruffled my hair,” Tyler said, sounding confused.

Jamie laughed, “I’m taking that as a good thing.”

Tyler smiled, “Okay, Chubbs.”

“No.”

Tyler’s grin widened. They climbed back into bed. “Let’s get you through tomorrow.” Jamie grumbled, but he didn’t feel bitter. He felt pretty damn good.

Tyler must have felt it too, because he curled right back up against Jamie, the tension gone from his body. Jamie nuzzled Tyler's cheek.

"Can I help you?"

Jamie smiled. Feeling bold, he nipped gently at Tyler's jaw. Tyler shifted so that he was facing Jamie, who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Tyler laughed, "I don't know if this is a good idea. Every time we try, we get interrupted..."

Jamie ducked down to plant a quick kiss on Tyler's lips, "I think we'll be okay for a little while."

Tyler hummed, "Maybe." He tipped his head up to kiss Jamie properly.

Jamie sighed, perfectly content.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie woke up with Tyler tucked up against his side. He would have been worried at how careless they had been, but in looking around, he couldn’t seem to find anything to be worried about. No one had come bursting into the room. No one had dragged Tyler away in the night. Tyler had slept a full night in Jamie’s bed, and the earth hadn’t fallen into pieces.

Tyler pushed himself into Jamie’s side, burying his face in Jamie’s ribs. Jamie couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh as Tyler’s nose tickled his side. Tyler probably felt the laugh more than he heard it, but he groaned and shifted, clearly awake now.

Jamie couldn’t chase the smile he had plastered on his face.

Tyler cracked an eye open. “What are you smiling at?”

Jamie hummed happily, “Nothing.”

Tyler blinked and pushed himself up. He looked around the room slowly. “Shit, I forgot to change beds before I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

Tyler yawned, “That could have been bad.”

Jamie shrugged, “It was bad last night. But now it seems like… like anything is possible? I don’t know.”

Tyler smiled tiredly and pulled himself up into a cross legged position on the bed, rubbing his eyes. “I think I need some more sleep.”

Jamie nodded, “You’re going to need it for tonight.”

Tyler nodded sleepily and rolled himself off the bed, before slipping into the closet. There was some shuffling sounds, a soft “ouf”, then silence. The closet door slipped closed as Tyler seemingly settled in to get more sleep.

Jamie on the other hand was now feeling energized with the idea of today and the possibilities it held. He felt nervous about having to talk to Jordie, but even that didn’t seem as scary as it did last night when they were first caught. His brother had covered for them. There was hope.

Jamie got himself into a somewhat presentable state and went downstairs. It wasn’t as late as he’d thought, and his family was just getting settled around the breakfast table.

His father didn't even look at him.

Jordie on the other hand is over-looking at him, casting him meaningful glances that were clearly meant to remind him that they needed to talk.

Jamie tried to send him equally conveying messages that he already knew that.

His mom stared at them oddly. Upon her noticing, Jordie stopped immediately, but Jamie didn’t catch on as quickly. She set a large plate of sausages on the table and sat down. “What are those faces for?”

“Oh nothing.” Jordie said, feigning innocence.

Jamie huffed, “Yeah, nothing mom.”

“Then cut it out,” snapped his father.

Jamie bit his lip but complied, filling his plate with eggs and toast, along with a couple sausages. “What’s the occasion?” he asked his mother.

She smiled, “Jordie’s home. It’s nice to have everyone together eating as a family again.”

Jamie tried to smile, thinking about all the ways in which his family had failed him in the past couple of weeks. He glanced over at Jordie, the exception of this being him. Jamie felt his smile turn real as he looked at his brother.

Jordie caught him looking and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Jamie just shrugged and dug into his meal.

After breakfast, they all cleaned the kitchen together. Jamie was putting away the last dish to dry when the doorbell rang.

His mother frowned, looking off in the direction of the noise. “Huh, I wonder who that could be.”

His father grunted, “No one I’m expecting, not on a Sunday.” He got up and made his way down the hall towards the door.

Jamie could hear the door open and his father greet whoever was at the door.

“Hello,” came a cool voice. It wasn’t one that Jamie recognized. “I’m here in regards to your missing sacrifice, Tyler?”

Jamie’s head snapped around to the direction of the door. He could feel Jordie’s eyes on him, confused.

Jamie’s father sounded chipper, “Oh yes. Please come in. Has there been any news in regards to his whereabouts?”

Jamie could hear two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. His stomach sank in anxiety and worry, having no clue what this was about.

“I was really hoping you could help me with that,” came the voice again.

“Oh,” his father sounded surprised. Jamie didn’t blame him, he was just as confused. Jamie’s father continued, “I can try my best. I’m sorry, who are you?”

Jamie’s father and the man finally turned into the kitchen. The man was dressed in a well fitting suit, excellently tailored to his body. He was tall and lean with dark hair. He looked up, eyes surveying the room. When they fell on Jamie, his heart sank. He knew those eyes. He had seen them just this morning when he’d woken up.

“Of course. I’m Tyler’s father.”

His mother gasped.

_______________________________________________

“Tyler's father?” Jamie’s dad said in disbelief. He looked absolutely stunned. They had moved to sit around the kitchen table. The room felt dingy and small with this stranger in it, as if nothing was good enough for his tastes. Jamie cringed.

“That’s right.” The man said in his cool voice. It was deeper and lacked Tyler’s energy and excitement for life, but you could hear the similarities. “My son left home over a year ago, but I was able to follow his movements. It has been months since I’ve last known his whereabouts and you can understand why that would make me nervous this time of year.” He paused, looking around in distaste, “I suppose my greatest fears have been realized.”

Jamie’s mother swallowed. His father on the other hand puffed up under the patronizing authority this stranger sought to impose in his own home. “Tyler was here for about a week and half. After that, there was an incident that led to him getting out. We reported this all to the police, it’s in their hands now.”

Tyler’s father waved his hand dismissively, “I know all of that. I have a private investigator after him. Well, I have a new one on him. The old one proved to be inadequate.” He leaned forwards, resting his forearms on the table. “You _can_  see why I am worried, can’t you? The Ceremony is, what, tomorrow?” he asked, checking his watch.

Jordie was keeping his eyes carefully off Jamie. Jamie swallowed.

Tyler’s father looked around the table slowly, meeting the eyes of each person. “No?” he said quietly, “No one has anything to offer me?”

Jamie’s mother shook her head sadly.

Tyler’s father nodded and stood, “You will be hearing from my lawyer then.”

Jamie’s father frowned, “Lawyer?”

Tyler’s father blinked, “Of course. You were clearly hiring from an illegal supplier if they brought you my son. You can expect to hear from my lawyer. I’m going to sue you for everything you have.”

All of a sudden, everyone was speaking at once. His father was now standing, yelling at Tyler’s father. Jordie had risen to try and talk his father down. Jamie’s mother was loudly trying to plead that this was a huge misunderstanding and that they’ve been buying from the same supplier for years without problem.

Jamie just sat there, feeling numb.

Tyler’s father was watching everything with cold eyes. Jamie hated him. He hated his cold dead look and imposing figure in their home. Jamie sat amongst the madness. He hated him for the stories Tyler had told him. Tyler’s father, feeling his gaze, turned towards him with a mild look of interest.

“Dad.” The voice cut through the exchange, drawing all of their attention in the direction of the doorway. Tyler stood there, still looking disheveled from sleep.

Jamie felt extremely tired. Jordie looked over at him sadly, running his hand through his hair. His parents gapped openly.

Tyler’s father’s expression didn’t change. “Tyler.”

Tyler padded into the kitchen. He wasn’t wearing socks, and he looked more relaxed than Jamie had ever seen him.

“What the fuck?” Jamie’s father asked.

Tyler’s father kept his attention on Tyler. “Hello son, did you have fun?”

Tyler gave his father a hard look. He walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. Jamie could feel his father’s eyes burning into him. Jamie kept his attention on Tyler.

“I imagine I don’t have to tell you that I have a detail outside ready to bring you home?”

“I assumed as much.” Tyler said, sipping his coffee.

“Besides, you called me.”

Jamie’s head snapped up, looking at Tyler.

Tyler’s father didn’t miss the movement. “Ah, I supposed it’s you I have to thank for my son’s freedom?”

Jamie stood as Tyler’s father took a step towards him. Tyler watched his father, looking unsure. Jamie tried to be composed. Tyler’s father stopped in front of him and looked him over. Then he offered his hand.

Jamie had to keep himself from glancing over at Tyler as he shook the man’s hand. It was a perfect handshake, just shy of being too tight. It held a lot of power. Jamie swallowed.

Tyler’s father turned to Jamie’s dad, “I see your son also doesn’t conform to our societal values and country’s greatest pride.”

Jamie’s father said nothing, just watched the man.

Tyler’s dad turned back towards Jamie, “Does he also partake in my son’s homosexual lifestyle?”

Tyler choked on the sip of coffee he’d been taking. Jamie paled. Tyler’s father smiled knowingly.

“That’s enough,” Jordie interjected quietly.

Tyler’s father didn’t even spare him a glance. “Indeed. I think it’s time to go.” He turned towards Jamie’s parents brightly, “Well thank you. This has been extremely pleasant and quite the rewarding trip. I would like to offer you a replacement sacrifice as my son will be unable to fill that position.”

Jamie’s mother gapped at him. Jamie didn’t blame her, he was getting whiplash from this conversation.

Jamie’s father recovered first, “Um, that’s quite alright. We will be taking part in the Ceremony with one of our neighbors.”

Tyler’s father smiled, “Nonsense. I have sacrifices to spare.”

Jamie glanced at Tyler, who sighed. “He’s the head of one of the largest sacrifice distributors in Canada.”

Jamie’s father gapped. “Oh shit.”

Tyler’s father smiled predatorily, “Oh shit indeed. How embarrassing for me to find out that my estranged son was in British Colombia, acting as a sacrifice for a nobody family.”

“That’s enough, Dad.” Tyler bit out.

“You could have been killed.” Tyler’s father turned towards Jamie and his parents. “I really don’t blame you for your mistake, he certainly looks the part, doesn’t he?” he said, reaching out to pat his son on the cheek.

Tyler swatted his hand away and ground his teeth. “Can I have a moment to go get my stuff and say goodbye to Jamie?”

His father shrugged, “I don’t have to remind you that I have men—“

“No,” Tyler snapped impatiently.

“Then you have five minutes.”

Tyler nodded stiffly. He motioned with his head to Jamie towards the kitchen door. As they left the room, Jamie heard Tyler’s father address his parents again, “Well, let’s bring that sacrifice in here. Would you like to come pick one out?”

Jamie swallowed and tried to ignore the conversation that followed. He felt empty and small as he followed Tyler up to his bedroom. Only once they closed the door behind them that Tyler’s calm composure slipped.

His body shook and he fell against Jamie.

Jaime caught him, sitting him down on the bed. Tyler groaned.

“Tyler, what’s happening? Is all that stuff true?”

Tyler nodded stiffly, his eyes distant.

“You called your father? What about our plan for tonight?”

Tyler’s eyes slipped closed, “I called him last week. He never answered. I didn’t think he would come.”

Jamie paused. “The same day as the knife incident?”

Tyler groaned again, “Yes.” He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, “God, I’m so stupid.”

Jamie sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “What can I do?”

Tyler shook his head, face still buried in his hands, “Nothing, I’m fucked.”

Jamie ached, “There has to be something.”

Tyler slumped into Jamie’s side. “We had a _plan_. I’m such an idiot for calling him.”

“That was a week ago. You were still at risk of being sacrificed then.”

Tyler nodded and straightened up. “I’ll get away again. It will take some time, but I’ll do it. He can’t keep me there forever.”

Jamie nodded, “You’re an adult, he can’t keep you at all.”

Tyler smiled, “You guys kept me here.”

Jamie tried smiling back, “That’s different.”

Tyler laughed, wiping his face hard, “Yeah, way different. You were just going to sacrifice me in some kind of crazy cult-like activities.”

“Your father sells sacrifices.”

Tyler sobered, “Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you.”

Jamie nodded. They sat in silence. Tyler curled up against his side.

“Tyler?” a voice called from downstairs.

Tyler looked tired, “I guess it’s time to face the music.”

Jamie swallowed. His throat ached. Tyler didn’t really have any things of his own to collect. Jamie offered to let Tyler take the backpack, but Tyler refused. He wouldn’t need it, all of his stuff was back at home. What Tyler did take was the phone number that Jamie had slid into the front pocket for him to use in the case of an emergency. Jamie encouraged him to take some of the money too, just in case. After some prompting, Tyler agreed that having his own money might be a good thing.

Jamie grabbed one last thing before they walked downstairs together. Jamie’s parents stood in the doorway awkwardly. Jordie was no where to be found. Jamie didn’t blame him. Tyler’s father on the other hand looked incredibly at ease. “Are you ready?”

Tyler nodded stiffly. He turned to Jamie and squeezed his upper arm, offering him one last smile. Jamie smiled back, but he could see the fear in Tyler’s eyes. This was fear that he’d kept hidden through the threat of being sacrificed, through the hiding and the fighting.

Jamie swallowed hard and reached up, slipping the Dallas hat that he had grabbed off his desk onto Tyler's head. Tyler closed his eyes as Jamie eased the hat over his head, and reached up to feel the brim of the cap. He swallowed and opened his eyes. He stared at Jamie, the fear dissipating slowly.

Tyler's father cleared his throat, "Shall we?"

Tyler nodded and turned. He spun the cap around as he left the house. Jamie watched the Dallas logo shrink as Tyler walked over to the car. Jamie could feel his parents looking at him. He watched the cars start up and leave, standing in the doorway until they disappeared completely around the corner.

He went to his room and closed the lights and blinds. The last time he had seen that Dallas logo leave, it had come back. That didn't mean it hurt any less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are on track to finish on time, meaning the next chapter will be the last one. Hope to see you there!


	10. Chapter 10

Jordie opened Jamie's door the next day to try to bring him food. Light was just starting to stream through the window from the blinds. Jamie groaned as Jordie threw the curtains open and set the plate down on his desk. He sat heavily on the side of Jamie’s bed and clapped Jamie on the ankle.

Jamie jerked away from the physical contact. Jordie was undisturbed and scooted closer to Jamie, who was curled up in his bed. “Come on Chubbs, I brought you some food.”

Jamie groaned.

“You didn’t eat last night either.” Jordie sighed, “I don’t know why you’re moping, you only knew the kid for a week.”

“Two weeks.”

Jordie smiled, “Okay, two weeks. What was next between you and the runaway?”

Jamie buried his face into the pillow, ignoring his brother. “His dad was a shitty dude.”

Jordie nodded, “A really shitty dude. It’ll get better for him though, he’s an adult.”

“You’re not making me feel better.”

Jordie paused, “You know, no one thinks differently about you now.”

“In what context.”

“Chubbs.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Okay, Jamie.”

“Don’t call me that either.”

“Why?”

“Tyler called me that.”

Jordie sighed in defeat, “That’s your name.”

Jamie shrugged.

His brother frowned at him, “Don’t change the subject.”

Jamie rolled over towards him. He misjudged the distance between himself and Jordie and ended up pushing against him. Jamie flinched, expecting Jordie to shove him away. Jordie just settled more comfortably against him.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Jamie nodded. Jordie gave him a searching look, “So it’s true?”

“You did walk in on us making out.”

Jordie snorted out a laugh, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

Jamie smiled shyly.

Jordie ran a hand up and down Jamie’s arm. Jamie swallowed, feeling young again. He thought back to when Jordie used to climb into his bed, pretending that he was there for Jamie. How Jordie had always been scared himself but put Jamie first.

Jamie sat up. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out.

Jordie looked startled, “For what?”

“For causing all these problems. Everything is going to change now.”

Jordie looked thoughtful, “Not as much as you think… but it will take some adjusting.”

“Dad’s mad.”

Jordie laughed again, “Dad’s dad. Mom’s holding him back for a while, so I think you may be good. Then you might get one of those classic mom and dad talks where dad sits there awkwardly while mom asks uncomfortable questions.”

Jamie groaned. Jordie appeared to talk pleasure in his discomfort. “Are you sure about him?”

“About Tyler?”

“Yeah, did you really like him.”

Jamie paused, “I was confused at first. I thought maybe he was just being nice to try and get out—“

“—which worked phenomenally for him—“

“—but I think that part of it was real?” Jamie sighed, “I liked being around him.”

Jordie thought it over. “So maybe… I don’t know.”

“What?”

Jordie looked over at him, “Do you want to come spend the rest of the summer with me?”

Jamie frowned, “In the US?”

Jordie nodded, “You could come back with me after the Ceremony. After that, you’ll be living on campus for school. It’ll give you time to figure it all out.”

Jamie paused, “Can I think about it?”

Jordie laughed and clapped him on the back, “Of course, Chubbs.”

Jamie groaned.

He ended up eating. Jordie sat with him, making sure he finished it all, talking about his job and the apartment he was staying it. It had a spare room because he’d just lost his roommate, who had wanted more space.

Jamie smiled, this could work.

Eventually, Jordie went back downstairs. It was the day of the Ceremony. Even with the new sacrifice and the Ceremony having returned to their house, Jamie was not allowed to participate. He wasn't sure he would have if he could.

He felt hollow in a sense, he’d never missed a Ceremony since the year he’d started. Now he was being asked by his family to not participate during a moment in his life when he felt like he needed to cleanse himself the most.

Whether he liked it or not, there had always been a sense of unity after the Ceremony. A sense of new beginning. He wanted that feeling so bad for the first time, and now he was on the outside.

The Ceremony passed without a hitch as far as he could tell. The Room kept all of the sound in and he stayed in his bedroom. After, he heard everyone come upstairs. His parents stayed away. Jordie checked up on him. Later they went to the Henderson’s for dinner.

Jamie kept his phone close to him, just in case Tyler decided to call. Jamie couldn’t imagine why he would. The more Jamie thought about it, the more he was able to convince himself of what had to be the truth. That Tyler had just been using him to get out. Fair enough, Jamie and his family had been about to kill him.

The longer Jamie waited for a phone call, the more sure he became. Tyler was never going to call him.

That night he made the decision to go with Jordie for the rest of the summer.

It was time to go downstairs and have the unavoidable conversation with his parents.

_______________________________________________

It had gone exactly the way Jordie had told him it would. His father was active in reprimanding him for his actions and the irresponsibility of bringing Tyler up into their house and setting him free. The moment the conversation shifted to Jamie’s sexuality, his father clamed up.

In his defense, Jamie was also pretty uncomfortable, but Jordie sat across from him, nodding encouragingly. They got through it together. His parents wanted to give him time to figure it out for himself. They still loved him. Jamie was just confused, and his father looked no more comfortable with the conversation. Jamie was a little disappointed, but at least there was hope.

His mother looked ready to leave the conversation at that when Jordie cleared his throat. “I’ve invited Jamie to come live with me for the rest of the summer.”

His father immediately straightened up. “Hell no. We are not rewarding Jamie for bad behavior. He thinks it’s okay to turn our home upside down and you want to take him on a vacation?”

Jamie’s heart sank, but Jordie didn’t even blink. “I’m not suggesting it as a vacation. He can work for our company down there, we have small jobs he can do. It’s also one of the first places to instate the Ceremony in the world. This could be a good opportunity to remind him of the history of the Ceremony.”

His father frowned, “I know what you’re doing. I think that—“

His mother slid forward in her seat, “—I think this could be good for Jamie.” Their father frowned at her. She reached over and covered his hand with hers. “This could be a good opportunity for him to move past this moment. We would have to lay down some ground rules, of course.” She looked at Jamie, “Is this something that you would want?”

Jamie nodded. Jordie smiled at him.

His father sighed heavily and shot a look at Jamie, “There will be rules.”

“Anything.”

Turns out it wasn’t anything ridiculous. The terms were that he had to get a job. His father was sure to remind him at every turn that it would not be a vacation, and that he had to listen to his brother. Jamie would have been insulted if not for the eye roll Jordie had given him, as if to ensure him that this was just their father being dramatic.

More than anything, by the end of the conversation, their father had seemed to convince himself that this had been his idea to begin with. Jamie said nothing, but felt an ache in his chest as his parents dismissed them.

Jordie gave him a side hug in the hallway on the ways back to their rooms and a gentle squeeze on his arm. “Don’t worry Chubbs, just three more days and we’re home free.” 

Jamie smiled. 

_______________________________________________

It turns out, three days passed amazingly quick when you had something to look forward to. Jamie always kept his phone on him, but as the days went by, it hurt less and less when no one called. He couldn’t even call Tyler, as it had been Jamie who’d offered his number. Jamie no longer jumped to check his phone every time he imagined it ringing.

The day before he and Jordie were set to leave, Jamie had everything packed. The blankets in his closet had been washed and folded, and the sheets on his bed no longer smelt of Tyler. Jamie’s sleep pattern was slowly returning to normal after weeks of tossing and turning. He was eating regularly again.

As he stepped back from the whole situation, it was easy to dismiss it all as just a huge mistake. He had allowed himself to be easily manipulated by a sacrifice—mind you, a very important sacrifice who was the son of a huge CEO—but manipulated nonetheless. That hurt. It felt good to be able to step away from everything, to be able to step back and rebuild himself over the summer.

He went downstairs to eat dinner one last time with his family. As Jamie looked around the table, he smiled. It was almost as if the past couple of weeks had never happened.

His mother stroked his hair as they did the dishes together and told him about how much she would miss him. Jordie asked him if he had all of his stuff together. Jamie smiled. He was ready for this.

He said goodnight and climbed the stairs to his bedroom, not even bothering to turn the lights on as he slid into the darkness of his bedroom. Slipping the door shut, he traced the familiar pathway to his bed seamlessly.

He sat down with a soft “ouf” and froze.

It had not been him who had made the noise.

He shifted, his elbow hitting flesh. Jamie jumped up, flicking on the bedside lamp, startled.

Tyler lay there, in his bed, giving him a weak smile.

Jamie’s heart fluttered.

“Sup Chubbs?” Tyler said with a smile.

_______________________________________________

That had been all he’d said before passing out. Jamie had called Jordie into his room, startled by how Tyler had simply slipped unconscious.

The lights were all on now and Jordie looked at Tyler in disbelief as he laid there in Jamie’s bed. He looked up at Jamie, “Did you know he was here?”

Jamie shook his head, “No, he just showed up and then passed out.”

Jordie frowned and sat down next to Tyler’s sleeping form. He checked him over, sucking in a deep breath as he peeled back Tyler’s shirt. There were bruises, ugly and grotesque looking, littering Tyler’s side and stomach.

Jamie swallowed hard, “His dad?”

Jordie looked worried, “I don’t know. This isn’t good news. I’d say we should take him to a hospital—“

Jamie’s eyes widened “—we can’t—“

Jordie shot him a look, “—but I think that may be a bad idea," he finished. "Especially if it was his Dad who had done this to him.”

Jamie swallowed and nodded. “So what do we do?”

Jordie struggled with it for a moment, “I don’t know. I don’t think we’ll be leaving tomorrow though. And we shouldn’t tell mom or dad about Tyler.”

Jamie breathed out a sigh of relief.

Jordie stood, “You stay here. I’m going to go get food and water for when he wakes up and something cold. Then I’m going to talk to mom and dad, tell there's been a change in plans.”

“What will you tell them?”

“I don’t know, I’ll come up with something.”

Jamie nodded and sat in the chair at his desk, looking down at Tyler who was sprawled out in his bed. He looked thinner, worn down. Jamie was getting a horrible sense of déjà vu.

He jumped as Jordie reentered the room, his arms full of supplies.

“Did you talk to mom and dad?”

Jordie shook his head, unloading everything on the desk. Tyler moaned softly when the cold compress was applied to his skin. Jamie wasn’t sure how much it would do. The bruises were swollen, but they looked days old.

Jamie felt anger swell up inside of him. What kind of monster would spend all this time and energy into bringing his son home, only to do this?

Jordie yawned.

Jamie looked over at him, “You can go to bed if you want. I’ll come get you if he wakes up.”

Jordie stood and nodded. He gave Jamie’s shoulder a squeeze and went to his bedroom. Jamie curled up in the desk chair, leaning back in it. He sighed heavily, knowing he wouldn’t be sleeping that night.

_______________________________________________

Tyler didn’t wake up until much later the next morning. He had been dehydrated, hungry and tired, staying curled up in Jamie’s bed long after waking up.

In the time it took him to wake up, an unidentified car had passed by twice already. Jordie saw it first, noticing the way it slowed down as it passed. Jamie had seen in next from his bedroom window.

Their decision to stay longer didn’t upset their parents. Their mother seemed relieved if anything. Jordie had been working at getting a refund on their tickets, but thought better of it, knowing that Tyler’s father would have a private investigator watching their every move.

Jamie had tried protesting, but Jordie assured him that Tyler’s safety was a lot more important than the money he would lose on the tickets. Jamie swallowed and nodded, feeling stupid for thinking of something so trivial when Tyler’s life was at risk.

That had been when Tyler had woken up. He vomited into a trashcan, dry heaving after his stomach couldn’t find anything to grab onto. Jamie thanked whoever was watching over them that his parents had already left for work.

Jamie couldn’t think of anything useful to say as Tyler heaved, settling for rubbing his back reassuringly.

When he finished, Jordie handed him a damp facecloth to wipe his face. Tyler nodded thankfully, looking exhausted despite his ten hours of sleep.

He pushed himself up and winced when the movement agitated his side. Jamie gingerly helped him sit up properly.

Jordie watched them carefully then cleared his throat, “I’m going to go run you a bath, Tyler. I think that’ll help you.” He looked at Jamie meaningfully, “Try to get a little bit of anything into him. Water, food, whatever he can handle.”

“Thanks Jordie,” Tyler called, his voice tight.

Jamie shifted uncomfortably. Tyler watched him with sad eyes, looking like a kicked puppy.

“I’m sorry—“ Tyler blurted at the same time as Jamie rushed out “I missed you—“ like a breath that he’d been holding in.

They both sat there, blinking at each other. Jamie slowly reached over, handing Tyler a Gatorade. Tyler sipped at and threatened to cough it back up. Jamie swallowed, “You have to drink something, Ty. That’s why you’re so sick.”

Tyler nodded and tried again, having more success the second time. “What were you saying?” Tyler asked shyly.

Jamie smiled, “I missed you. Why are you sorry?”

Tyler ducked his head, taking another sip. “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me again. I’m sorry I can here, I didn’t know where else to go.”

Jamie frowned, “You don’t have to be sorry. I think that after everything, we kinda owe you.”

Tyler mumbled something, hiding it behind another sip of the Gatorade.

Before Jamie could ask him about it, the sound of a car door closing made both of them turn towards the open window. They were on the second floor, so thankfully no one could see them, but they couldn’t see who it was. Jamie didn’t dare check.

They both whipped around as the floor boards creaked behind them. Jordie stood there, his fingers to his lips. They all looked back towards the window, listening.

Outside, they could hear a lawnmower cut. “Hello officers, can I help you?”

Jamie swallowed, listening harder for the sound of his neighbor’s voice.

There was shuffling sounds. “Hello,” came a gruff reply, “we are looking for Mr. or Mrs. Benn. They live here?”

Jamie looked at Jordie, who looked just as worried.

The voices continued, “You just missed them. They usually get back from work around 5pm. Is there anything I can help you with?”

A second voice, female this time, answered. “We just wanted to ask them about the missing sacrifice.”

Tyler paled. Jamie reached over, not sure where to touch him without hurting him. Tyler took his hand, closing his eyes. Jamie was okay with that.

Outside, his neighbor seemed excited about the prospect of being useful. “That was resolved a number of days ago. It was a whole to-do, the father came down and picked him up, turns out the boy was hiding in their house. Nasty business. I’m surprised no one told you.”

There was a grunt. “Must have missed that report,” came the male officer’s reply.

“Are the boys around?” the female officer asked.

“No, they left. The younger one was going back with the older boy. I think he was embarrassed by the whole thing.”

“Ah.”

“Quiet scandalous, they are saying the young boy is a homosexual. Their father is hoping that a trip to the States will straighten him out.”

Jamie closed his eyes and Jordie made a sound low in his throat. Tyler ran his thumb soothingly across the top of his hand.

They could hear a snort coming from outside, distinctly male. The female officer didn’t sound impressed, “I’m just going to try the house to make sure.”

There were footsteps leading up to the house. The doorbell sounded. They all looked at each other. No one moved. The doorknob to their house giggled roughly. Jamie held his breath, but thankfully it was locked.

The footsteps retreated. Their neighbor called out pleasantly to the officers, wishing them a good rest of their day. The car started and took off. Jamie felt sick.

Tyler was pale. He let go of Jamie’s hand and grabbed for the bucket again. He puked up whatever liquids he had just worked to get into his system.

Jordie was looking thoughtful.

“What is it?”

“I’m thinking… that we should leave as soon as we can.”

“What?”

Jordie sat down on the bed gently, “The plane we are supposed to be on leaves in an hour. It takes about four and a half hours to get to my place. If Tyler’s dad really does have a private investigator on us, they aren’t going to make a move until they’ve confirmed that we didn’t land. Then they will come back here to follow up.”

Jamie blinked.

Tyler laughed, “You’ve been watching too much detective television.”

Jordie frowned, “I’m right though. Would your father have people trying to track you?”

Tyler winced at the mention of his father, “Yeah, he would.” He ducked his head, “I’m sorry guys, I shouldn’t have come here.”

Jamie swallowed, “Don’t say that.”

Tyler quieted.

Jordie nodded thoughtfully, “You go take your bath. I’ll think of something.”

Tyler smiled and pushed himself up slowly, wincing. “You Benn boys and your plans.”

Jamie smiled and helped him to the bathroom. Together he and Tyler worked his shirt off along with his pants. “I’ve got the rest, thanks.” Tyler said with a sly smile.

“Don’t drown yourself.”

Tyler barked out a laugh, “That would be a tragic way to go. Survive all this just to drown in a bathtub.”

Jamie smiled, “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?”

Jamie frowned slightly, “This. Smile, laugh. The first time I met you, I thought you were crazy. You were cracking jokes, it was terrifying.”

Tyler gave him one of his wild grins, “I liked the way it made you squirm.” He took a step closer to Jamie, whose heart jumped. Tyler slid into his personal space, pressing himself up against Jamie’s chest. Jamie took a step back.

Tyler frowned, “What’s up?”

Jamie bit his lip, “Can we maybe… not do this now?”

Tyler looked a bit taken aback, “Why? Is it something I did?”

Jamie shook his head, “It’s just… I’m being stupid, but I just want to step back. I feel like you’re only doing this because…”

Tyler frowned, “Do you think I’m just doing this because you’ve been helping me?”

Jamie blushed, “Um, maybe. Not fully. A bit.” He stammered. Tyler’s frowned deepened, so Jamie pushed on. “I’m not explaining this right. We are both at very vulnerable times in our lives. And I want to work back up to where we were. Besides, I don’t even know how gay I am.” He blushed.

Tyler barked out a laugh, “Pretty gay. You were getting hard the last time we made out.”

“You had your leg in a very sensitive spot.”

“Yes, and you liked it.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“That  _is_ my point, you liked it.”

Jordie’s voice called from across the hall, “I distinctly remember you had liked it too, Jamie. And I never want to think about it again, can we get on with this please?”

Jamie blushed furiously under Tyler’s victorious smile. “I still want to work up to it again,” Jamie huffed.

Tyler pouted, “Fine.”

Jamie left Tyler to have his bath. After, they all sat down and ate together. Their parents wouldn’t be home for another hour.

“You got a plan yet?” Tyler asked between bites. He was taking down food better, but not all the way back yet, opting for smaller portions.

Jordie chewed his bite slowly, “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Jamie asked hopefully.

Jordie nodded, “I think that we should leave before the plane touches down in the United States.”

Jamie blinked, “We?”

Jordie scoffed, “Of course, we aren’t leaving Tyler here.”

Tyler looked between the two of them. Jordie turned to him, “I’ve got a place in the United States. Jamie was going to come stay with me till the fall semester, be low key until things blew over here. You are welcome to join us.” He glanced over at Jamie, who couldn’t help the smile that had slid across his face.

Tyler pushed some food around his plate, thinking it all over. He looked from Jamie to Jordie. “I would really like that,” he said quietly. “You guys would do that for me?”

Jordie scoffed, “Of course. You’re a cool kid in a shitty situation.”

“You’re family tried too—“

“Yes, we know,” Jamie cut in, “I’ve heard you say this like a hundred times, I get it. We tried to murder you to cleanse ourselves of our sins, yes.”

Jordie nodded, “That was before we realized you were a cool kid.”

“Hey, I did all the work!” Jamie whined.

“Sorry, who will you be staying with?”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Tyler watched the exchange fondly.

It turns out, it was much easier than they had expected. Jordie made a couple phone calls, letting his parents know that he had finished up all of their business here and were going to leave after all. Yes, they had missed their plane, but they were going to rent a car to drive to the States and take a cheaper plane from there. Yes, they would love it if their parents would transfer them some money.

Jordie handed the phone to Jamie to say his goodbyes to his mother. He didn’t bother calling his father. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to speak to his father again for a long time.

Tyler had brought a bag with him when he’d left home. His father had severely underestimated his intelligence and will power, leaving only one person on him when he went out one night. Tyler had smashed a lamp over the man’s head, slipping out with his emergency backpack. Jamie smiled at that, thinking back to a conversation they had had together forever ago in the living room.

Jordie called a taxi to come pick them up. Before long, they were all piled in the back of it, their bags loaded into the trunk. Jamie couldn’t keep still, looking around for the black car that had driven by their house a number of times today. He didn’t see it once. Tyler sat tucked into the middle, his breathing even as he placed all of his trust in the two brothers.

They made it to the car rental place. While Jordie filled out the paperwork, Jamie paced. Tyler sat stiffly in a chair outside, watching him. “Can you stop?”

Jamie swallowed and nodded stiffly, walking over to sit on the ground next to Tyler. Unable to keep still, Jamie started tapping his foot. Tyler sighed and leaned over, “It’s going to be okay.”

Jamie looked up at him, “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Tyler said certainly. “I bought a number of train tickets, all to places more likely for me to actually go than here.”

Jamie stopped tapping his toe and let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Tyler said with a smile.

“So much wasted money.”

“Don’t worry, I saved the money you gave me to get me here. I stole some cash from my father before I left. Pocket change, really.”

Jamie laughed, “Pocket change. Enough for a train trip across Canada or two.”

Tyler grinned slyly, “Or four.”

“That’s not suspicious.”

Tyler shrugged. He looked thoughtful, “You know, I really did like you. I still do.”

Jamie nodded, a shy smile on his face as he looked down at his feet. “I like you too.”

Tyler leaned back in his chair, wincing slightly. “So we can try this?”

Jamie looked over at him. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Tyler smiled.

Gravel crunched behind them. They turned to see Jordie making his way over. He held out a car key, shaking it happily.

Jamie smiled, “All good?”

Jordie nodded, “I even gave them a fake name. They’ll never find us.”

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

Jordie smiled.

They piled everything into the rental car. It was a short fight for who was going to sit in the front seat. Tyler climbed in and reclined the seat all of the way, wincing as the seat belt rubbed against his side.

Jordie climbed in the driver’s seat, starting the car. “Are we all good?”

Jamie nodded from his spot behind Jordie. Tyler could easily talk to Jamie by turning his head, “So where exactly are we going?”

“Dallas.”

Tyler smiled wide and pulled himself up with no small amount of effort, wincing all the while. He dug around in the bag at his feet before pulling something out proudly. It was the Dallas hat Jamie had given him.

Jamie smiled as Tyler settled back into his seat, the hat now firmly fixed to his head. Jordie pulled out of the parking lot, starting their long drive to the border. From there they would take a plane to Dallas.

Jamie glanced over to Tyler, who was smiling widely at him. “What?” Jamie asked.

Tyler laughed, “Nothing. Just thinking about where we were three weeks ago. I made you bring me a laptop so we could look at dogs.”

Jamie laughed.

Jordie smiled, “You know, I own a dog.”

Tyler’s seat sprang straight so fast that it startled both Jamie and Jordie, the car veering slightly. “What is it? Who is it staying with? How old is it? What kind? Will it be living with us? Does it like going for walks?”

Jordie’s eyes met Jamie’s in the rear-view mirror, clearly startled. Jamie smirked at him, leaving Jordie to work his way out of this one on his own.

He turned to look out the window, unable to fight the smile that had worked itself onto his face. This was going to work.

[end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single person who stuck with me until the very end. Your comments and encouragement throughout made it easy to want to keep at it. It has been an absolute pleasure writing for all of you.


End file.
